


Halloween

by MrTomato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Eternal Sterek, Halloween, Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), King Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTomato/pseuds/MrTomato
Summary: No es como si Stiles odiará Beacon Hills...Solo ama demasiado HalloweenO, dónde Derek es el Rey Calabaza, Stiles ama Halloween Town, y tratan de hacer que todo funcione.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 7





	1. This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Primer trabajo en esta plataforma, y es precisamente hecho por el mes de Octubre. Adoro Sterek, y adoro "La pesadilla antes de Navidad", así que sí, esto fue lo que salió. Espero y lo disfruten.

Cuando por fin llega al bosque, Stiles tiene su mochila sujeta a su espalda y las maletas en sus manos listas para saltar a la guarida del conejo.

¿Podemos irnos ya? —Pregunta por enesima vez, y el sheriff Stilinski solo suelta un suspiro cansado—. Llegaremos tarde, papá. ¡Scott me permite como puede transformar al fin! y creo que Lydia ya aprendió a desaparecer. ¿Crees que yo pueda desaparecer también? hace años que no veo a Allison, y papá, Scott me contó que ya sabe arrojar cuchillos, ¿no es grandioso? Jackson recibió uno en la pierna por ser tan molesto ...

—Stiles —el sheriff interrumpe, con una sonrisa cariñosa y los ojos cansados hacia su único hijo—. Solo estuvimos dos meses fuera.

—¡Dos meses es una eternidad! —Stiles jadea. 

—Dos meses son dos meses. 

—El tiempo es relativo. Y más cuando estás en Beacon Hills: hay una mueca ahí cuando lo dice.

No es como si Stiles odiará Beacon Hills ... El problema es que, precisamente, odia Beacon Hills.

No lo malintendemos, es normal que una persona odie un pueblo en donde no tengamos amigos y no se sienta cómodo, es exactamente eso por lo que su padre no lo culpa cuando llega la temporada de irse de Beacon cada año y Stiles no trata de ocultar su felicidad 

Stiles normalmente es desordenado, pero cuando esa temporada llega tiene todas sus maletas listas y el cuarto totalmente limpio de cualquier cosa mucho antes de que su padre vaya a despertarlo en la mañana para irse. Aunque solo dejan el pueblo cuando saben que nadie puede ver, y esperan a qué llegue la noche obviamente, ya que no quieren que vean en el bosque en el lugar de ir a la carretera como cualquier persona remotamente normal.

Todos los años es lo mismo, y Stiles siente sus venas calentarse cada vez que la temporada del año se acerca más y más.

Aunque no es como si viviera en Beacon Hills mucho tiempo. Lo máximo que ha estado fuera de Halloween Town son seis meses (fueron una agonía totalmente), pero cada día que pasa lejos de la peste a pantano y la sonrisa bobalicona de Scott es una eternidad comparada con todos los dulces que podría haber estado comiendo junto a su mejor amigo.

El sheriff rueda los ojos ante la actitud de su hijo y sigue caminando por el sendero del bosque. Stiles había pensado que tener un _sendero _ que tomaría una ciudad de Halloween no había sido una buena idea al principio, cualquier persona podría tropezar con él e internarse en su pesadilla más grande, después de todo. Pero con el tiempo aprendió que el sendero solo era visible para aquellos que realmente _pertenecían _ a Halloween.

Lo aprendió a la mala, por supuesto, cuando evaluó a los chicos de Beacon Hills que una vez se había caído en el sendero del bosque y se había raspado tanto como las rodillas que creyeron que moriría desangrado. Ninguno le creyó porque claro, no había ningún sendero en el bosque, mucho menos uno lleno de piedras afiladas que habían cortado carne humana como dientes de tiburón. Se enteró entonces que nadie más podría ver lo que los árboles frondosos del bosque ocultaban una vista simple, y definitivamente quedo como un mentiroso ante los ojos de todos los chicos.

Es extraño, Stiles perdido cuando tuvo tiempo de reflexión al respecto, y lo que piensa ahora mientras observaba el sendero con ojos cuidadosos. No parece estar protegido por ningún encantamiento, al menos no uno que Stiles puede ver y Stiles puede ver todo, y no es quizás sutil. El _sendero _ no es un sendero en lo absoluto, sino un camino hecho de piedra oscura como brea y con rejas de metal altas y espeluznantes. Y hay gargolas custodiando su inicio y su final, talladas en piedra y con rostros tan amargados que asustarían a cualquier persona.

Stiles ve las lamparas que alumbran alrededor del todo el sendero y las comparan con la luz de la luna sobre sus cabezas, blanca y transparente, se fija en las sombras que los árboles casi muertos del bosque crean a su alrededor. Es aterrador, y Stiles sonríe mientras reajusta su agarre sobre las maletas en sus manos. Casi está en casa.

Su padre gira la cabeza hacia atrás cuando están lo suficientemente dentro del bosque, deja las maletas en el suelo y sus ojos se agudizan buscando algo a lo lejos. Stiles sonríe cuando su padre asiente con la cabeza.

Esa es la señal. Sin perder tiempo, pasan la bruma que separa el mundo mortal y el mundo de Halloween. 

Atravesar la barrera de la ciudad de Halloween se siente como pasar a través de una cortina de aire frío, pero eso es exactamente lo que hace que Stiles se siente mucho más cálido que nunca. Sonríe al alzar la mirada y ver el sol cubierto de nubes, los árboles oscuros que rodean todo lo que ve a su alrededor y las telarañas salpicadas por ahí y por allá.

Es curioso al principio encontrar que en Halloween es de día cuando en el mundo humano es de noche, no tener sentido una vez que lo analizas. Stiles entiende que muchos de los habitantes de Halloween Town son nocturnos y que debe de haber magia involucrada al respecto. Sea como sea, aprecia como el sol apenas quema la piel de sus mejillas y el aire fresco choca contra su cara.

Stiles deja caer las maletas sobre el suelo y se frota las manos con entusiasmo, antes de remangarse su chamarra roja y comenzar a buscar su chispa en su pecho. Es cálida y familiar, y siente como el abrazo de un viejo amigo por todo su cuerpo. Stiles siempre comparó su chispa con andar en bicicleta. Es algo que nunca olvidas como usar, como hacer que salga, porque todo tu cuerpo lo recuerda y lo _ansía _ más allá de lo que ansía el aire. Acceder a su chispa es una necesidad que Stiles adora sentir.

Sus manos brillan naranja y siente como sus ojos se calientan con el característico brillo del glamour desvaneciéndose por fin, antes de que las maletas comiencen a flotar a su alrededor. Es un hechizo sencillo, pero aún así provoca lo que sonreír enormemente cuando lo logra a la perfección. Su padre le sonríe y le da un apretón en su hombro.

—Vamos, hijo - dados. Stiles salta en su lugar antes de mover la mano hacia el final del sendero.

Las maletas siguen el movimiento obedientemente, su padre las sigue y Stiles camina a su lado. A lo lejos, las luces de la ciudad de Halloween se ven perfectamente, y casi se puede saborear los dulces y el maíz que flota sobre el aire cuando algo llama su atención a lo lejos.

El cementerio de Halloween Town de normal está vacío durante el día, debido a que la mayoría de los demonios prefieren estar en la plaza central. Es casi como si estuviera prohibido acceder al pedazo de tierra aterrador al lado del huerto de calabazas de la ciudad, porque nadie nunca va más allá a menos que en serio lo que necesite, y Stiles en lo personal nunca ha visitado el cementerio (o el huerto), y está casi seguro que ninguno de sus amigos lo ha hecho, o su papá.

Es justamente ese pensamiento lo que hace que la figura sobre las lápidas le llame tanto la atención.

No es el Rey Calabaza, de eso está completamente seguro, pero aún así encuentra especialmente la figura que ni siquiera se percata de como su padre y él acaban de aparecer en el sendero. Parece imperturbable, oscura y lejana como una aparición etérea que sin duda alguna despierta la curiosidad en el fondo de Stiles como un misterio digno de centrar su atención.

Decida que investigará más tarde al respecto y sigue a su padre. 

Llegar a la casa hace que suelte un suspiro dramático y mande las maletas con un movimiento a las habitaciones de arriba. Su padre simplemente enciende las luces de la planta baja y coloca las llaves en la mesa de la cocina. Le dirige una mirada cuando descubre que hay mucho más polvo de lo habitual sobre los muebles y Stiles se rasca la nuca antes de que todo el polvo desaparezca.

—Tu magia ha mejorado —su papá dice, y Stiles sonríe con todos los dientes.

—He estado practicando. Este año, Jackson no sabrá qué golpeo —se sube sobre la mesa y le dirige una mirada a su padre cuando comienza a servir dos vasos de agua—. Scott dice que ya tiene colmillos, y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que me muerda este año.

—Si tienes problemas ...— su padre comienza, como cualquier padre sobreprotector, y Stiles solo rueda los ojos.

—Puedo arreglarlo solo, _papá. _Además, tengo a Allison ya Scott, ¿recuerdas ?, ¿qué por si lo olvidas, hijo dos de los demonios más lindos que existen?

—Los demonios no son lindos, Stiles.

—Bueno, ellos sí. Aunque definitivamente Allison da mucho miedo cuando aparece la influencia familiar: Stiles se estremece un poco y su padre ríe.

—Es hija de asesinos, Stiles - El susodicho sonríe un poco, porque aunque eso suena mal, su padre lo dice como algo normal, como si tuvieras que estar orgulloso de eso. En el mundo humano definitivamente no podría decir eso tan fácil—. No es de extrañar.

No sé, esperaba que fuera diferente. Solo que Scott y ella son tan lindos casi siempre que lo olvidas, ¿Sabes? —Siles salta hacia el suelo y toma el vaso con agua que su padre le ofrece—. Mamá dijo que nuestro lado familiar no era todo lo que somos, y eso. Aunque Lydia es una excepción a esa regla, desde entonces, suelta un bufido y apenas ve como su padre sonríe con cariño.

—Ve a buscar a tus amigos, hijo.

¿Iras a trabajar?

—Ser el sheriff de Halloween Town es importante, Stiles— su padre dice mientras busca su insignia en algún lugar de la sala. Stiles lo sigue porque no tiene otra cosa que hacer hasta que vaya a la plaza. El uniforme de su padre apenas cambia cuando él cambia la insignia de Beacon Hills por la de Halloween. Se ve mucho más oscuro con la insignia en forma de araña que parece tener vida propia y agita las patas sobre la camisa—. Y tengo una reunión con el Rey Calabaza en una hora.

—Pensé que tu le rendías cuentas al Alcalde - Stiles parpadea confundido.

—Al parecer, el alcalde está indispuesto hoy. ¿Podrías ...? - su padre hace un ademán a su rostro y Stiles comprende de inmediato antes de asentir.

Toma su chispa y la manda a sus dedos, con un brillante tono naranja, y los movimientos un poco en el aire antes de que el glamour en el rostro de su padre se desvanezca. La piel antes rosada del sheriff ahora es de color ceniciento, y sus ojos normalmente azules, pasan a ser grises fantasmales totalmente enmarcados por profundas ojeras. El cambio no es tan notorio, pero sin duda alguna hace que el rostro del sheriff pase a ser tenebroso.

Stiles se enorgullece un poco cuando la apariencia de su padre se vuelve aterradora y el glamour desaparece por completo. Incluso el cabello de su padre se ve un poco más opaco y agradece en silencio que realmente su magia se porte bien cuando se trata de engañar a otras personas.

El Glamour no es algo que Stiles aprecie mucho, pero cuando convives con humanos, realmente no tienes otra opción. No a menos que quieras preocupar a alguien, o aterrorizarlo. Stiles por un momento se imagina la aparicion de su padre en el suburbio de Beacon y que diría su vecina al respecto.

En el mundo mortal, todos tienen mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes y encantadores, que desprecian tanta vida que Stiles por un minuto tuvieron que empezar a tomar el sol. Su piel palida, sus lunares y sus ojos estaban fuera de lugar en comparación con todo lo demás, y realmente no entiende como fue su padre identificado que estaba en Beacon Hills en primer lugar estaba bien, pero no se queja en lo absoluto.

Después de todo, ahí conoció a su mamá.

Cuando su padre sale de casa, Stiles corre hacia el baño para darse una ducha sin perder tiempo. Su rostro le regresa una mirada cuando entra por la puerta y sonríe cuando sus ojos se encienden en el naranja que tanto adora ver.

Esto es lo que ama de la ciudad de Halloween. Sus ojos, su magia y el ser completamente lo que es sin temor a alguien vaya a asustarse, porque seamos honestos, Stiles es quien se asusta en Hallowen Town.

Sea como sea, cuando Stiles termina de ducharse y se viste, va de inmediato a la puerta de su casa y venta rumbo a la plaza, no sin antes convocar un hechizo para cerrar apropiadamente (su padre siempre le recuerda que debe tener la casa segura ), y silbar largo y tendido esperando a lo que Roscoe considera.

Roscoe, como de costumbre, llega ronroneando hasta donde Stiles le espera con los brazos abiertos. Es extraño lo familiar que encuentra como el pequeño gato de color azul se enrosca contra el pecho de Stiles y retrae sus alas de murciélago contra su lomo.

—También te extrañe - murmura mientras acaricia la pequeña cabeza de Roscoe.

Una bruja teniendo un familiar es completamente normal, pero Roscoe no es un familiar común y eso lo sabe cualquier demonio que pueda verlo. 

No todos los gatos son azules. Roscoe tampoco era azul en un principio, pero Stiles tuvo una mala suerte cuando practicó un hechizo y termino convirtiendo de pelaje de su familiar en algo similar a un pitufo.

Stiles nunca ha logrado deshacer el hechizo, pero no es como que Roscoe se queje.

—Vamos a buscar a Scott - Stiles dice y Roscoe maulla antes de emprender el vuelo.

Stiles sonríe, se ajusta su chaqueta y lo sigue hacia la plaza de Halloween Town.

No tarda mucho en llegar, Halloween no es tan grande si piensas un poco en ello, y no puedes evitar hacer una mueca cuando se da cuenta que efectivamente es un día nublado, por lo que Jackson y su grupo de vampiros involucran al acecho de los pobres desafortunados.

Aunque en la plaza siempre hay muchos otros chicos con los cuales poder jugar.

Scott por ejemplo.

Stiles sonríe cuando lo divisa sentado cerca de la fuente con Roscoe sobrevolando su cabeza.

—Deja de hacer eso, Roscoe. Stiles no llegará hoy - Scott dice y él casi puede reír.

Casi, por qué en lugar de eso convoca su chispa y hace que la fuente detrás de Scott comience a burbujear. El agua es de color oscuro y parece sacada de un pantano, es lo suficientemente espeluznante para que Scott se retire totalmente de ahí asustado cuando salpica en su espalda y Stiles suelta una carcajada.

—¡Amigo! —Scott exclama en su dirección, pero no puede detener la risa que burbujea en su pecho cuando la cola de Scott no deja de moverse de manera asustada—. ¡Eso no era necesario!

—¡Estabas molestando a mi gato! —Stiles trata de defenderse, pero la verdad es que no hay defensa en lo absoluto.

—¡Ella me estaba molestando a mí!

—Roscoe es incapaz de hacer eso —para reafirmar, el gato maulla desde la fuente, sentado en sus patas traseras y desplegando sus alas—. ¿Ama? Ella es un gran bebé, ¿no es así? —Un ronroneo se escucha fuerte y claro antes de que Stiles sienta los brazos de Scott rodeándole—. También te extrañe, Scottie.

—Te perdiste por mucho tiempo, hermano - Scott murmura contra sus cabellos. Stiles se estremece cuando la cola de Scott se enrosca contra su pierna pero no dice nada al respecto.

—Sí, bueno, teníamos cosas que hacer en el mundo humano, ya sabes ...— Stiles suspira—. Papá dice que probablemente tenga que volver antes de Halloween.

¿Por qué? —Scott se separa y frunce el ceño—. Pensé que solo iban una vez al año ...

—¡Es lo que yo dije! —Mueve las manos con exageración. Casi se siente aliviado cuando la cola de Scott se va de su pierna—. Pero papá dice que hay algo diferente en Beacon. No lo sentí como él, pero, ya sabes. Él es diferente, siente las cosas que yo no siento y todo eso ... el punto es que no quiero volver, ¿sabes? es raro estar ... todo el tiempo sin mi magia - Stiles levanta su mano y convoca su chispa como una gran flama naranja—. Además no puedo practicar. Lydia probablemente me ha superado ...

—Sabes que tu magia no es como la de Lydia - Scott incluye su cabeza lo suficiente para que el cabello se despeje sus cuernos rojos, y sonríe de manera soñadora, sus ojos de chocolate brillante de una manera cariñosa que le provocan una sonrisa a él mismo—. Pero Allison definitivamente puede patear el trasero ahora.

—En tus cartas dijiste que ya sabes tirar cuchillos - Stiles alza las cejas—. Quiero ver eso totalmente.

—Lo verás. Nos reuniremos en una hora en su casa. Ella está ansiosa de verte también.

—¡Miren quien está ahí! —Stiles escucha cómo alguien dice a lo lejos y gime en voz alta, conociendo perfectamente quién es—. Nuestro chico favorito.

La oración es dicha con total sarcasmo y eso cualquiera lo sabe. Stiles frunce el ceño y la boca y la jira para encarar a Jackson Whitemore, vampiro problemático por excelencia y torturador personal de Stiles desde que tiene memoria y es consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Su rivalidad se remonta desde hace años, y ambos están bien con eso, realmente.

Stiles sabe que es un niño raro. Con su padre como sheriff de la ciudad de Halloween Town y su madre como la bruja que se fue de la tierra de Halloween para ir al mundo mortal, realmente su nacimiento tuvo la atención. Aparentemente sus padres se conocieron cuando el Rey Calabaza se fue de vacaciones y se robó la Navidad y descubrió que visitarían el mundo mortal más allá de la noche de Todos los Santos.

Jackson sin embargo, viene de un linaje de vampiros viejos y viejos, destinado al éxito desde que nació. 

Estaba casi predestinado el que él y Stiles pelearan.

—¡Ven Stilinski, ¡Cuentame como está el mundo mortal! —Jackson dice con malicioso deleite mientras Stiles bufa sin sorprenderse.

—Muerdeme, Jackson.

—Lo haría si no me dieras asco.

¿Podrían dejar de pelear? —Danny, un muñeco hecho de tela y el mejor amigo de Jackson, es quien lo dice. Les dirige una mirada cansada y nada impresionada, aunque Jackson abre la boca indignado—. Stiles acaba de llegar, Jackson.

—¡Nadie le dijo que se fuera del mundo mortal! —El vampiro gruñe.

Scott gruñe a su vez, su cola erizándose y muestra los dientes—. ¡A ti nadie te dijo que fueras un imbécil!

No te metas en esto: Jackson le gruñe todo colmillos, y Stiles deja que su chispa brille en sus ojos.

¿O que? —La magia vibra debajo de su piel y calienta toda su sangre. Es casi como si se preparará para luchar—. Dejános tranquilos, Jackson.

Jackson parece querer discutir, pero una mirada de reojo a Danny hace que asienta con la cabeza y solo se aleje, murmurando algo que Stiles no puede entender.

—Es impresionante lo idiota que es - Stiles suelta un suspiro largo y Scott simplemente niega con la cabeza. Ambos se dirigen a la fuente, sentandose sobre la superficie fría con pesar—. Sé que no puedo esperar que deje de serlo, ¿pero es mucho pedir que me deje en paz?

—Nada ha cambiado, hermano —Dice Scott y acaricia a Roscoe a su lado—. Sigue siendo el mismo tonto.

—Sigo amando Ciudad de Halloween aún así.

¿También con el idiota de Jackson?

—Incluso con él siendo un idiota.

\- - - - - - - 

Los Argents viven en la misma calle torcida que el Doctor Martin, su casa se eleva en espiral siniestramente con alambre de púas y setos espinosos que hacen una fortaleza impenetrable. Stiles, miedo de ir más allá, excepto que Allison los está esperando en la puerta, saludando, su sonrisa es brillante como el día de otoño.

Allison, mejor conocida como la mejor amiga de Stiles y la novia de Scott, es hija de uno de los mejores asesinos de toda Halloween. Stiles había escuchado historias atroces de su familia, pero la verdad es que todas esas historias no podría haber hecho que Scott se alejará de Allison desde el primer día de clases, cuando conectan miradas y son cómo las películas mortales suelen mostrar.

Fue amor a primera vista y Stiles decisión que ser la tercera rueda es mejor que nada.

Stiles y Scott entran en la casa, más un castillo realmente, y Allison se abre paso. Todo se ve bastante húmedo y espeluznante. Las cabezas de los animales montadas en la pared son un recordatorio no tan sutil de quién es el padre de Allison. Aunque Stiles incorrectamente se enfureció porque el Jinete sin cabeza era un nombre incorrecto.

La cabeza del señor Argent parece estar completamente pegada a su cuerpo.

—¡Estoy tan contenta de que hayan venido! —Allison sonríe, separando la mirada de Stiles y Scott del jabalí montado en la pared de la sala. La expresión de Scott se vuelve aún más tonta—. ¿Cómo te fue en el mundo mortal, Stiles?

—Sí, todo estuvo bien creo. Aunque extrañe los días sin sol y las sombras aterradoras —dice Stiles cuando entra a la cocina, es la única parte de la casa que irradia calor. Le recuerda a Stiles la cocina de su madre, bueno, excepto por los pentagramas, las bolsas hexagonales y los calderos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llegaste?

—Acabo de llegar de hecho, todavía no he tenido tiempo de desempacar. Oye Allison, Stiles se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza, quería ver lo que aprendió con los cuchillos. Scott no dejó de dejarlos en sus cartas y realmente quiero ver si es tan bueno como dados.

—Es mejor - Scott dice mientras está sirviendo la sopa de aliento de rana en la estufa. La sonrisa cosida de Allison tiene hoyuelos en el deleite. Pero deberías mostrarle lo que has aprendido hacer con tu magia.

Allison aplaude con alegría—. ¡Oh, tengan que mostrármelo! Él oyó sobre ella también. ¿Es como la de Lydia ?, ¿puedes desaparecer?

No exactamente - Stiles hace un ademan con la mano—. Lydia es un tipo diferente de bruja, ya sabes, Banshee y todo eso.

—Oh - Allison parpadea—. Olvidaba que es una Banshee. Supongo que es porque no ha gritado desde hace tiempo —se interrumpe así mismo y frunce el ceño antes de golpear la mano de Scott—. No estropees tu cena. Tu mamá está haciendo estofado de laguna negra.

Scott hace una mueca pero cede un favor de darle un beso a su novia.

PODRÍAN SER MÁS ADORABLES USTEDES DOS -Siles rueda los ojos y sonríe cuando ambos se sonrojan-. Vayamos a ver lo que podemos hacer, ¿si?

Es impresionante como Stiles puede conjurar su chispa casi por completo ahora, y como Allison arroja cuchillos y usa un arco casi sin vacilar, aún más impresionante como Scott parece que al fin está comenzando a ser un demonio completo cuando se transforma frente a él.

Scott nunca fue como los demás demonios, siempre tan lindo y tierno, con ojos de cachorro y sonrisa torcida, pero ahora siendo una masa de fuego de color rojo, cola y cuernos, parece totalmente un demonio que podría espantar hasta la persona más valiente.

Stiles está feliz por sus amigos, feliz por volver. Se siente en casa después de tanto tiempo.

Halloween Town es un lugar peculiar, incluso, tiene su propio himno que es cantado con orgullo todos los años durante la víspera de Todos los Santos, justo antes de la premiación de sustos.

Todo en Halloween es alegría, sustos y diversión cuando llega ese momento del año. El Alcalde Deaton probablemente diría que es porque su ciudad es hermosa, llena de espantos y sustos, dónde descuidarse es igual a sorprenderse de una buena o mala manera; pero Stiles conoce su ciudad mejor que eso, y sabe que todos los habitantes son felices porque nunca han conocido nada que les haga extrañar o ansiar otra cosa.

No como Stiles, que ansia volver a su hogar todos los años.

No es una sorpresa que termina caminando por Halloween Town cuando todos se aburren de mostrar y probar sus nuevas habilidades. Mucho menos que Stiles termine caminando hacia la casa del Doctor Martin.

Lydia al parecer, como la persona más inteligente de todo el pueblo (incluyendo al Doctor Martin, su padre y genio conocido), la espera sentada sobre una de las sillas mecánicas, con una taza de café en las manos y su sombrero puntiagudo sobre sus cabellos pelirrojos.

—Llegan tarde - Lydia murmura, alzando una ceja para nada impresionada cuando Stiles se arrodilla frente a ella.

—Un placer volverla a ver, dama mía de cabellos llameantes.

Lydia sonríe de lado y se pone de píe, extendiendo su mano para tomar la que Stiles le está extendiendo. Es como si una corriente se disparara por todo el brazo de Stiles cuando la magia de Lydia entra en contacto con la suya, tan diferente, y tan igual, que sonríe sin darse cuenta. Sueltan sus manos con complicidad brillando en sus ojos, y sí, definitivamente Stiles extrañaba a sus amigos.

No sabía qué volvías hoy, Stiles, Lydia dice, y eso es una mentira y todos lo saben, pero nadie lo menciona.

—Volví, y espero quedarme —sonríe un poco más, antes de girarse y ver sobre la vaya de metal que rodea la torre donde vive Lydia—. ¿Tu padre ha inventado algo nuevo?

La Banshee pone los ojos en blanco—. Como si pudiera inventar algo después del divorcio.

—Eso está triste - Scott hace una mueca—. Deaton esperaba poder tener algo nuevo que usar el siguiente Halloween.

—Faltan 17 días —Lydia alza una ceja—. Tiempo suficiente para que ocurra algo que pueda presentarle a Deaton. Como mar —su mirada verde graba a su grupo—, ¿dónde vamos exactamente?

—Quería ver tu magia, Lyds - Stiles inclina la cabeza mientras sonríe—. Scott me ha dicho que ya puedes desaparecer.

—Tendrá que ser cerca del lago —Lydia apenas se mueve un poco su cabello cuando da la vuelta y comienza a caminar por el sendero hacia el bosque—. Jackson me está esperando.

Stiles gime en voz alta mientras caminan por el centro de Halloween Town y pasan alguno que otro puesto—. Dime que no siguen saliendo ...

No tengo porque decirte nada, Stiles —la pelirroja le mira de reojo y sonríe—. Además, prometió no morderte. Dice que no hueles exactamente a algo que quisiera comer.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Compra la lengua, y como no podría ser de otra manera, Jackson venta de las sombras de un callejón, con su piel pálida, cabello rubio y mirada burlona.

Sonríe todo colmillos cuando se acerca a ellos—. Significa que debes aprender lo que es una ducha.

—Lo dice el que huele a pantano - Stiles replica de inmediato, ganandose un siseo lleno de colmillos de vampiro.

Se miran por unos minutos, Jackson desenvainando por completo sus colmillos y Stiles invocando su magia a sus manos, la chispa vibrando furiosa sobre su piel y queriendo salir y hacer algo, lo que sea, con el cadáver presumido frente a él.

Allison y Scott intercambian una mirada antes de que Lydia intervenga, su vestido negro flotando junto a su magia que de repente la está rodeando, dando una mirada espeluznante de banshee que, aunque solo Stiles puede ver claramente, sigue siendo imponente para los otros percibidos el cambio en el ambiente.

¿Podrían dejar de pelear? —Dice, tranquila y con una mirada verde que se aburría—. No quiero tener que limpiar sangre de nadie de mi vestido.

—Pero Stilinski ...— Jackson comienza, pero Lydia apenas le dirige su atención cuando se interrumpe así mismo, y sería casi gracioso a no ser porque Stiles siente como su propia chispa se esconde en su vientre con precaución.

Al parecer eso detiene cualquier conversación, y todos los chicos continúan caminando en silencio. Stiles siente que sus ojos brillan cuando encuentra a Jackson observando con el ceño fruncido, pero ninguno hace algún movimiento al respecto más que dirigir miradas hostiles y seguir avanzando.

Están casi llegando al borde del bosque cuando un cuervo canta sobre sus cabezas. Stiles se detiene y se pregunta si Roscoe llegará bien a la casa cuando el ave emprende el vuelo. Recuerda un poco un viejo relato del mundo mortal y sigue al cuervo con su mirada, la mancha negra contrastando con el gris pálido del cielo. Deja de observar el ave cuando una figura a lo lejos llama su atención.

En el cementerio, está la misma figura de la mañana, y Stiles se encuentra dando un paso hacia allá sin su permiso, antes de que Lydia tome su brazo con un bufido y lo empuje un poco hacia el bosque.

El bosque es perfectamente en sí mismo una muestra concreta de todo lo que el terror significa en la vida de todas las personas que viven en Halloween. Es oscuro, con hojas cubriendo su inmensidad y árboles tan altos y frondosos que tapan por completo la luz del sol. Hay ramas que crujen debajo de sus píes y pequeños animales tan aterrados que ni siquiera salen de sus madrigueras para mirar a los intrusos que acaban de pisar su hogar.

Stiles respira y deja que su magia se filtre por su piel levemente como una medida de recordatorio a sí mismo que está a salvo.

No malentiendan, el bosque de Halloween Town es aterrador, y hay una buena razón para que nadie lo suficientemente cuerdo se acerque de noche; las leyendas que tiene la gente sobre lo que habita en el bosque es suficiente para que ninguna persona deje que sus hijos se acerquen demasiado, y Stiles entiende perfectamente el sentimiento de precaución cuando entra al bosque se trata. Si mar lo que mar que mar venta de noche aterra tanto a los habitantes del pueblo para mantenerlos alejados, debe de ser algo horrible.

Sea como sea, Stiles sabe que solo ha tenido unos pocos que se aventuran en el bosque oscuro y salen con vida, el Rey Calabaza siendo uno de ellos, e incluso su propio padre y el alcalde. Lamentablemente, no todos corren la misma suerte.

Stiles solía pensar que la criatura que habitaba la zona tenía un patrón de comportamiento mucho antes de darse cuenta que, además de salir de noche, no hay ningún patrón en lo absoluto.

Lydia no cree en leyendas, sin embargo, y cuando Stiles hace remotamente un comentario al respecto, ella le manda una mirada verde venenoso y le dice que no hay de que preocuparse.

Terminan cerca del lago, donde Lydia apenas alza la mirada antes de fruncir el ceño, su sombrero tapando la mayoría de su rostro del sol que baña toda la zona despejada del lago.

No podré hacerlo ...— dice en voz alta. Stiles se sorprende sin quererlo porque no hay nada que Lydia Martin no pueda hacer—. No hay nada aquí.

—¿Cómo que no hay nada? —Scott pregunta, viendo a su alrededor—. Pensé que solo necesitabas el lago.

—La magia es más complicada que eso, Scott —Lydia frunce el ceño un poco más y le dirige una mirada a Stiles en busca de ayuda—. No estoy sintiendo ninguna conexión. No se siente ... bien - termina por fin, y aunque él no entienda del todo, si puede simpatizar.

La magia es complicada, como dijo Lydia.

No entiendo - Allison inclina la cabeza—. ¿Pensé que ya lo habías hecho?

—Lo hice. Solo que no puedo conectar ahora es ... como si algo estuviera sobre mis ojos - Lydia trata de explicar lo mejor que puede—. Algo me está bloqueando y no sé que es ...

¿Bloqueando? —Stiles repite, en un acto de reflejo hace que sus ojos se enciendan en naranja para buscar cualquier tipo de rastro de magia, lo que sea, pero no hay nada más allá del aura siempre gris que Lydia trae.

No al menos en el lago, y por los momentos Stiles piensa que no debería simplemente centrarse donde están, sino que probablemente el problema es más grande de lo que parece. Frunce un poco el ceño y hace una mueca, antes de buscar dentro de él la chispa que le enciende y dejarla salir aún más. Sus ojos queman levemente y sus manos se rodean de llamas cálidas y llameantes que bailan sobre su piel como la caricia de una madre, y comienza a barrer la zona del bosque con sus ojos, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que esté fuera de lugar.

El bosque normalmente gris, ahora ve con una capa azul oscuro que cubre sus árboles por completo. Stiles supone que es la magia del bosque de Halloween y decide ignorarlo, y por un momento no ve nada más que ese color por todas las partes, eso es antes de encontrar un punto de color rojo en la lejanía.

No puede ver de donde viene, pero lo ve. Stiles abre la boca y su chispa reacciona ante su propia curiosidad. Es rojo brillante, casi como el color de la sangre que beben los vampiros durante las noches, o como los rubís que la señora Martin suele tener pendientes, pero hay cierta luz que emite como si estuviera hecha de llamas o energía que hace que Stiles se pregunte realmente que es eso y porque está ahí ahí.

Es entonces cuando su cuerpo se cubre con una capa de calor que le recuerda a la magia de la que está hecho, y sus ojos parpadean sorprendidos mientras suelta un jadeo de asombro. Se siente poderoso, peligroso, y Stiles ahora más que nunca quiere saber que es y porque es tan fuerte. Da un paso hacia la luz.

—Stiles - Scott lo llama, una mano se posa en su brazo despertandolo del trance y por acto de reflejo retrae su chispa y alza la mirada. El demonio le mira con las cejas fruncidas y preocupadas, una mueca en su rostro—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo ...— se lame los labios y toma una fuerte respiración—, estaba buscando lo que causa un bloqueo y ... ¿no pueden verlo? -Siles pregunta a nadie en específico, su mirada fija en la dirección donde la luz brillaba con tanta intensidad.

Scott frunce el ceño y sigue su mirada, pero es Allison la que pregunta—. ¿Ver qué?

—Había una luz - Stiles dice. Sus ojos se topan con los verdes de Lydia que simplemente lo observan con curiosidad—. ¿No lo ves?

No puedo ver nada, la pelirroja admite, y es entonces cuando Jackson suelta un bufido.

—Yo tampoco veo nada, Stilinski.

Stiles frunce el ceño confundido. ¿Por qué solo él lo complicado? Aún tiene el sentimiento de atracción hacia esa dirección, pero decida qué puede ignorarlo hasta más tarde, cuando tengamos elementos para investigar y sus amigos no le mirarán como si estuviera loco. Decide que no es nada y solo suelta un suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿podemos salir de aquí? —Pregunta con el sarcasmo destilando de su voz—. No es por nada, pero un bosque tenebroso no es exactamente mi tipo de escenario para pasar una tarde.

—Concuerdo con Stilinski —Jackson gruñe y frunce la nariz—. Este lugar huele a agua estancada.

—Tu hueles a agua estancada - Stiles le dice por costumbre y se gana un leve golpe en la cabeza por parte de Scott.

Lydia simplemente suspira resignada y toma su vestido antes de comenzar a caminar de vuelta al pueblo. Allison le sonríe toda hoyuelos antes de seguirla, y de esta manera, los chicos terminan caminando por el bosque de nuevo. Eso, antes de que Scott se detenga.

¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego? —Pregunta a nadie en específico, pero Stiles se encuentra alzando una ceja en su dirección.

¿Un juego? —Repite, incredulo—. ¿Qué tenemos, cinco años?

—El bosque siempre es un buen lugar para jugar— Scott hace una mueca y su cola se mueve con incomodidad a sus espaldas—. Pensé que podría aliviar las cosas un poco.

—A menos que ese juego específico patear sus traseros —Jackson se cruza de brazos y les da una mirada nada impresionado—, no me interesa.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Eso es un reto?

La sonrisa que Jackson le dirige contesta por sí sola.

Oh si es un jodido reto.

\- - - - - - - 

Se están acercando a él incluso cuando la montaña se despliega en el campo de calabazas de abajo. Una vez que toca el suelo, cae hacia atrás, perdiendo por poco una enredadera afilada. Se arrastra hacia atrás; Renunció a su destino y silenciosamente desea haber tenido Scott y Allison en la fuente en lugar de haber ido a buscar a Lydia.

Es bastante simple. Stiles solo tiene que mantenerse alejado toda la noche, escondido detrás de algunas de las tumbas del cementerio o debajo de la montaña en espiral. Mantenerse alejado de las telas de araña es primordial, ya que es obvio que ese es el primer lugar donde Jackson, Scott y Lydia lo buscanán, como siempre sucede cuando se esconden _y se enferman_ .

—Ríndete, Stilinski, te encontraremos donde sea que estés— grita Jackson, rándose con sus amigos.

Stiles mira hacia atrás, pero solo observa cómo se acercan sus sombras. Aún tiene tiempo. Pasa junto al huerto de calabazas, pisa accidentalmente una de las verduras sonrientes y maldice la suerte de su propio destino. Estúpido juego. ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que esconder él?

—Hueles dulce —dice Lydia con un tono de disgusto—. Tu olor te delatará, Stiles.

Stiles intenta apartar uno de sus pies de la calabaza, mientras que las sombras se acercan—. ¡Vamos! —Pide, porque en serio, no puede ser real que esto solo le pase a él.

Detrás de él, una mano le toma el hombro y Stiles se encuentra gritando en voz alta sin poder detenerse. Salta y jadea, volviéndose para no encontrar nada, y por un momento tiene miedo real cuando Lydia se vuelve visible con un nivel de humo verde, riéndose.

Jackson aparece convertido en murciélago antes de volver a su forma humana, una mueca burlona en su rostro y una sonrisa fanfarrona.

—Eres el peor jugador de las escondidas, Stilinski.

Entonces, Allison sale de la nada sobre el cerco de calabazas, su sonrisa salvaje y sus ojos brillantes al mismo tiempo que Scott aparece detrás de ella todo cuernos y cola moviendose.

Stiles suspira y pone los ojos en blanco, esta no es la primera vez que pierde jugando _Hide and Sick, _ pero aún así es deprimente saber que es _tan _ malo jugando. Scott y Allison se acercan, ambos sonriendo enormemente. Stiles se pregunta si nos dolerán las mejillas.

Stiles continúa tratando de sacar el pastel de la calabaza.

Aunque tienen un punto ahí, realmente. Su olor no es como lo de los demás chicos en Halloween Town, después de todo. El mundo mortal se ha metido tan profundo que su aroma rodea por completo su persona, ahora Stiles es el chico extraño que huele a caramelo y pino fresco, un humano casi por completo, eso sin contar con las mejillas más sonrojadas de toda la ciudad. Sobre todo porque en Halloween Town, todos son más pálidos que ... bueno, en realidad son tan pálidos como un fantasma.

¿Te ayudó quetaste de nuevo? - Allison pregunta, acercándose para ayudar a Scott a sacarlo de la calabaza.

—Algo así - Stiles dice con una sonrisa y trata de salir de la pobre masa naranja por sí mismo, pero es imposible.

—Debemos apurarnos —dice Scott, volviendo la cabeza para ver detrás de ellos de tanto en tanto, y cayendo al suelo con Stiles sobre él—. No creo que sea bueno estar aquí.

Lydia se arregla el sombrero mientras pone los ojos en blanco, pero todavía mira a su alrededor por si acaso—. ¿Tienes miedo?

¿Qué esta pasando? —Siles pregunta, levantándose para limpiar su ropa y descubre que su zapato todavía está dentro de la calabaza. Grandioso

—Tenemos que irnos —insiste Scott, tomando Stiles del brazo y llevándolo a la ciudad.

No seas asustadizo, McCall: Jackson rueda los ojos, pero Scott alza las cejas con furia.

—¡No lo soy! Tu sabes lo que dice la leyenda ...

¿En serio crees en la leyenda? —Allison pregunta suavemente, no de una manera acusadora, sino con mera curiosidad.

-¡No! —Scott dice, pero es muy obvia la mentira. Stiles entrecierra los ojos.

—Eres un gato miedoso, McCall - Jackson es quien dice, aunque Lydia apenas mueve la cabeza para mirar antes de cerrar la boca.

—Este es un terreno prohibido —surra el demonio aún tomando el brazo de Stiles, mirando por encima del hombro—. Aquí todos vienen para no regresar.

—Naturalmente —dice Stiles, poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de su mejor amigo—. Es un cementerio, ¿Que esperabas?

No entienden, Scott dice de manera obstinada. Mamá dice que muchos niños alcanzan heridos por estar vagando en el cementerio.

¿No se te ha buscado que esa fue una mentira para mantenerte alejado del cementerio? —Lydia pregunta alzando una de sus perfectas cejas, y por un momento Scott parece considerar eso.

Jackson se ríe de nuevo y Scott lo fulmina con la mirada—. Mi mamá no mentiría con la leyenda.

Caminan todos hacia la salida, Stiles preguntando en silencio de la leyenda hablan pero estando demasiado preocupados por haber abandonado su zapato como para preocuparse.

—Las leyendas son la razón por la que existen— dice Lydia, abriendo la puerta para que pasen los otros tres—. Y no todas son reales.

Stiles mira por encima de su hombro hacia donde el cementerio y el cultivo de calabaza se encuentran, suspirando por su zapato perdido. Entonces, como si fuera una mala broma del destino o algo así, se encuentra con dos ojos rojos sobresaliendo de los arbustos. Stiles parpadea varias veces, haciendo una pausa mientras los demás continúan su camino hacia la ciudad.

Jadea, sorprendido, y por unos minutos quiere regresar y plantear preguntar quién está ahí, cuando Allison le llama desde el sendero que toman al pueblo.

—Stiles, ¿vienes?

El chico se da vuelta para mirar a sus amigos, que están recogiendo dulces en forma de gusanos que brotan del suelo como si fueran margaritas.

—Sí, solo un segundo —responde, girando de regreso al huerto de calabazas, para descubrir que ya no hay nadie allí. Frunce el ceño, y da un paso hacia el cementerio cuando un graznido le detiene en su sitio. Alza la mirada para encontrarse con uno de los muchos cuervos en un árbol—. Típica ciudad de Halloween—murmura entre dientes, suspirando y girando para unirse a los demás. 


	2. Derek's Lament I

No es como que Derek haya querido tener esa reputación.

Bueno, borren eso, claro que quería tenerla, pero no pensó en las consecuencias que eso tendría, si es sincero consigo mismo. Pero no es como que pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Derek no sabe nada de sus padres, sus hermanos o cualquier miembro de su familia más allá de que debieron haber sido unas excelentes personas. Eso dice Deaton, y Derek se permite creer en sus palabras cuando se trata de recuerdos viejos que él mismo no posee. Las mejores partes, al menos.

Muchas personas saben cómo es que llegaron a Halloween Town. Esta de más decir que ese no es su caso. No tiene ni idea de cómo fue que despertó un día en la casa del alcalde, cubierto de sangre y quemaduras y con lágrimas calientes acumuladas en sus ojos tras lagañas y ojeras.

Deaton había sido amable con él, ofreciendo un hogar, una familia y un propósito. Derek fue quien se negó a aceptar algo más allá de su nombre y una vieja propiedad abandonada a las afueras del pueblo.

El huerto de calabazas había sido su dominio hasta que Isaac, Erica y Boyd decidieron que ellos también podían formar parte de su propiedad. Aunque no es como si pudiera quejarse al respecto, probablemente cualquier persona pensaría que tener la compañía de los tres adolescentes era mucho mejor que estar por completo solo en la vieja casa Hale.

Así pues, Derek dejo de ser solo Derek.

Aunque el titulo de Rey Calabaza siga molestándole.

Suspira y dirige una mirada cansada a su alrededor. El cementerio es, en el mejor de los casos, un lugar tranquilo dónde poder pensar, y en el peor, el lugar predispuesto de todos los mosquitos de Halloween Town. Derek ha tenido suerte hoy, y se haya completamente solo sin contar con una desafortunada rana que salta de tanto en tanto cerca de una lápida.

La casa de normal, aloja a sus betas ruidosos, y se ha vuelto un lugar donde Derek sinceramente no prefiere estar. Mucho menos durante esta época del año, cuando el ocio deja pie a muchas travesuras por parte de los niños locales.

De hecho, ese fue el principio de como su presencia había pasado a ser parte de una leyenda urbana que aterroriza hasta al más valiente demonio de todo Halloween. Derek se atrevería a admitir, que el huerto de Calabazas era el lugar más respetado por la comunidad. Al menos en el útlimo año, cuando el Rey Calabaza al fin había cedido el titulo.

Con justas razones, a decir verdad.

Derek levanta la vista hacia un cuervo que vuela hasta posarse en el viejo árbol. Un ojo negro como el carbon le dirige una mirada para nada impresionada desde donde está, y Derek sonríe todo colmillos como si el ave entendiera la amenaza implícita dentro de su expresión.

El cuervo canta lo que parece ser una carcajada y Derek arquea una ceja. El ave emprende el vuelo de nuevo, rumbo al bosque está vez, y Derek apenas sigue con la mirada a la mancha oscura que sobrevuela el cielo cuando escucha las voces.

Son claras, como si estuviera a unos pocos pasos de ellos, cuando la realidad es que Derek tiene que esforzarse para poder distinguir las figuras que deciden al pie del bosque. Dos chicas y tres chicos, probablemente demonios o ghouls. Derek gruñe en voz baja y deja que sus ojos brillen en rojo para enfocar mejor su vista y su oído.

Es aterrador, si lo piensas, el como Derek puede escuchar tan claro cuando ni siquiera está cerca de algo, cómo puede oler el maíz dulce que de seguro alguno tiene en su bolsillo y escuchar el tartamudeo de los corazones de todos los chicos. Es aterrador, pero Derek se ha acostumbrado a todo lo que lo es desde que despertó hace años y ha comenzado a ignorar eso.

Ha comenzado a ignorar casi todo.

Los niños no hacen mucho más que entrar al bosque, y Derek tiene unos segundos para decidirse si debe seguirlos o no. La casa queda lejos de donde están los niños ahora, pero siempre es bueno ser precavido, aún más si Erica sigue tomando su siesta dentro de la sala como Derek se imagina. Por otro lado, no puede dejar de vigilar el cultivo de calabazas por si alguien decide entrar.

Después de unos segundos se decide por, finalmente, quedarse dentro de su territorio. No es como si fuera a hacer mucho siguiendo a los pobres chicos que entraron al bosque. 

Escucha a Erica mucho antes de verla realmente, y no puede evitar el gruñido que sale de su garganta. 

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunta un poco más rudamente de lo que había querido, pero Erica apenas parpadea en su dirección. 

—Pensé que hoy era un día bueno. 

—Lo es. 

—No lo parece, ¿o sí?—Erica sonríe de una manera perversa y ladina mientras entrecierra los ojos—. Sucede que tienes una reunión con el sheriff, ¿recuerdas?

Derek gruñe y se frota los ojos un poco. Claro, es obvio. Halloween se acerca cada vez con más prisa y la noche de brujas debía de efectuarse a la perfección. Derek no debería de estar sorprendido por tener que realizar el trabajo de organización, pero lo es. Es nuevo en todo esto y es su primera noche de Todos los Santos. 

—No quieres ir—Erica adivina sin que Derek diga nada, y apenas tiene tiempo de hacer otra cosa más que asentir antes de que la chica se encoja de hombros—. Puedes no ir, ¿Sabes? nadie te juzgará. Eres nuevo en esto, además aún quedan dieciséis días para Halloween. Tienes tiempo. 

—No hay tiempo suficiente—dice sin querer y Erica apenas sonríe de lado con sorna. 

—Para ti nunca será suficiente tiempo. 

Para ser sincero, Derek se molesta porque él odia el Halloween. No es como un odio profundo, pero sí una molestia que solo crece con cada año que se celebra en el pueblo desde que se despertó. Probablemente porque celebrarlo no es lo mismo cuando no recuerdas que significa para ti la fiesta más importante del año en Halloween Town, sin embargo Derek nunca profundizo al respecto porque sencillamente no le importaba convivir con el pueblo en general. 

Era bueno alejándose de todos y de todas, eso hasta que el pasado Rey Calabaza encontró potencial en él y Deaton simplemente había pasado el titulo sobre los hombros de Derek. 

Como sea, Derek odia el Halloween. No obstante, su nariz cosquillea cuando respira profundamente para calmarse y por un momento piensa que este año será diferente. 

Tal vez porque Derek lo organizará esta vez, o porque lo primero que ve al alzar la vista es la sonrisa de Erica llena de colmillos y ojos dorados. Derek quiere sonreír porque por una parte lo entiende. Erica está aquí, y Derek ha mantenido a Isaac al margen con sus ataques de pánico, y se ha asegurado de que Boyd realmente hable un poco con los demás y se vaya a su habitación durante un tiempo razonable, en lugar de alejarse del grupo y estar solo todo el tiempo. 

—Puedo decirle al sheriff que no irás—Erica dice después de un tiempo.

—¿Qué excusa usarás?—Derek pregunta con curiosidad y la loba guiña un ojo. 

—No sé si lo has notado, pero tenemos un gran problema con el cultivo de calabazas este año. 

Derek alza una ceja de manera escéptica. No tiene que echar un vistazo a _su _cultivo para saber que eso es una mentira. Las calabazas son perfectas, como todos los años, y lo saben. Erica parece encontrar esto divertido porque suelta una sonrisa fácil y se cruza de brazos. 

—Nadie pasa por aquí a menudo, ¿sabes?

—Entendí el punto—Derek asiente—. Puedes decirle eso. 

—Le diré solo lo que quiera oír, jefe. No se preocupe. 

—De acuerdo. 

Con eso, Erica se va con apenas un susurro de sus pies sobre el suelo. Derek suelta un suspiro y se sienta sobre una roca mientras observa las calabazas. 

Realmente, que el huerto de calabazas quede a un lado del cementerio y a las faldas del bosque negro, es una gran ventaja al menos para él. Nadie venía a esta zona mucho antes de su llegada, y ahora con su presencia constante, definitivamente la mitad de la población de Halloween Town ignora que tienen un cementerio y un huerto. No es como que Derek se queje, realmente. 

Disfruta el silencio, la soledad y el barro en sus zapatos. Disfruta quedarse horas simplemente cuidando del huerto y observando como las calabazas echan raices que se tuercen unas con otras. Lo adora, y eso es básicamente porque por un segundo él mismo se siente parte de todo el entorno. 

Derek es solo una calabaza que quiere crecer sin saber realmente _porque_. 

\---------

Stiles no se sorprende cuando llega a casa en la noche después de haber pasado el día con los chicos, y descubrir que su padre no está por ningún lado.

De hecho, lo único que hace es suspirar cuando descubre una pequeña nota oscura pegada al refrigerador, la caligrafía de su padre inconfundible resaltando sobre el papel en una sola oración que suena tan familiar para Stiles como lo es el bufar.

_No llegaré a cenar, tome el turno nocturno._

No es como si se sorprenda, si es honesto consigo mismo. Su padre es probablemente el mejor agente de la ley de toda Halloween Town y no es para nada una sorpresa que, después de haberse ausentado tanto tiempo, tenga que volver a arreglar la ciudad por su cuenta con ayuda de su equipo.

Stiles ni siquiera busca algo para cenar, simplemente decide que no vale la pena y se sienta sobre el sófa, mirando la pared. El día se revive en su mente como si fuera una película y sonríe un poco al recordar como Scott le había abrazado fuerte antes de despedirse en la plaza. Definitivamente no quiere volver a abandonar Halloween Town, aún cuando eso signfica que tendrá que soportar a Jackson.

Sin embargo, cuando Stiles recapitula lo que sucedió en el bosque, hace una mueca sin querer. ¿Qué demonios había sido esa luz roja? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no pregunto con respecto a _la leyenda _e investigó un poco más al respecto?

No es como si lo hubiera olvidado (lo hizo), sino que sus amigos apenas la mencionaron como si fuera de conocimiento general. Cosa que no es, gracias, porque si lo fuera, Stiles lo sabría.

A menos que sea algo que les explicaron en clase durante la temporada que Stiles pasa en el mundo mortal. Eso tendría sentido, decide después de un segundo. Después de todo, tiene mucho sin ir a la escuela, y no se sorprendería si en algunas asignaturas tiene problemas para adaptarse.

Suspira un poco y se pone de píe. Sea como sea, decide, la única manera de saber la verdad es ir a investigar por su propia cuenta.

Con ese pensamiento Stiles toma su chamarra de la puerta y silba con fuerza. Roscoe viene volando sin pensarlo, y Stiles le sonríe cuando maulla ruidosamente.

—¿Puedes cuidar la casa?—pregunta, y como si el gato entendiera, suelta otro maullido antes de dejarse caer frente a la puerta, sentándose con pereza y apenas dirigiéndole una mirada—. Gracias, nena. Vendré en un rato ¿sí?

Roscoe vuelve a maullar, y Stiles hace una mueca—. No. No me pasará nada, lo prometo.

Como para reafirmarlo, Stiles invoca una de sus flamas que flota delante de su cuerpo, alumbrando el camino. Sonríe, se reajusta la chamarra, y comienza a caminar con camino al cementerio.

Es incluso irónico el como de noche, Halloween Town de hecho se ve vacío. No hay casi demonios, ghouls ni brujas en la plaza cuando Stiles pasa, y solo uno que otro le dirige más de una mirada, acostumbrados sin duda a su excentricidad y no extrañándose de encontrar que precisamente él sale de noche.

Cuando llega al cementerio, una sola mirada hacia la luna le recuerda que no está solo. Brilla llena y de color amarillo detrás de la colina espiral, y por un momento suspira encontrando como su aliento se transforma en vaho y sintiendo algo reconfortante en su pecho. Abre la reja y hace una mueca cuando esta hace un sonido metálico y agonico, pero decide que eso no debería importarle mucho.

Pone un píe, y en automático se encuentra caminando hasta el centro del cementerio.

Stiles evalua el escenario, y se da cuenta que, de hecho, no es muy diferente a como cualquier cementerio en el mundo humano es. Es cierto que nunca antes había entrado al cementerio de Halloween Town, pero realmente no encuentra nada que sea _especial_ en él, más allá de la luna y la colina espiral, por supuesto.

Stiles suelta un suspiro y sigue avanzando por el campo hasta que llega al cerco que separa el cementerio del huerto de calabazas. Salta hacia él sin pensarlo mucho, antes de comenzar a mirar a su alrededor.

Él mira hacia el bosque oscuro y nota la ausencia de todo. Ningún ruido. No hay aullidos fantasmales. Ningún asesinato de cuervos o incluso una crueldad de cuervos. Nada. Hay un destello de luz rojo brillante y Stiles apenas parpadea y no está allí. Entrecierra los ojos y llama a su chispa con cautela. Esperando...

Una cálida mano cae sobre su hombro. Y así que, júzguenlo, porque grita de una manera muy poco masculina.

—¡Mierda!—Sus brazos giran antes de que caiga la mano sobre su hombro y él está mirando hacia una pared de músculos con los ojos chillando en naranja.

Se tambalea hacia atrás y mira con la boca abierta en estado de shock. Hay un hombre, a menos de un metro de distancia, vestido con la chaqueta de cuero más oscura que jamás haya visto y que parece desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza, siendo tan negro como un agujero de desesperación.

—Esta es propiedad privada—gruñe. El chico tiene dientes más afilados que un vampiro y Stiles apenas tiene tiempo de hacer que su chispa se contenga de estallar ante el gruñido—. Y estás invadiendo. 

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, ¿quién te convirtió en el rey del campo de calabazas?

Su falsa bravuconearía se marchita a medida que el hombre avanza, lo que hace que Stiles retroceda en caso de que ataque, pero él simplemente patea la señal gastada que está a sus pies. _Hale_ está grabado en la madera, de una manera totalmente salvaje y que de hecho, probablemente fue hecha con una especie de cuchillo o garra.

—Derek Hale—dice, metiendo las manos en su chaqueta de cuero.

Supone que esa debe de ser su presentación o algo así, pero no dice otra cosa y realmente Stiles siente que su respiración tartamudea de nerviosismo porque, ¿es él? ¿la figura espeluznante que vió en el cementerio es este chico con pinta de emo?

—Oh— dice Stiles, frunciendo el ceño, sus mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza—. Lo siento. No sabía que esto pertenecía a alguien.

Derek huele el aire y sus ojos atraviesan a Stiles, congelándolo al suelo.

—Hueles a humano—frunce el ceño, luciendo perplejo.

Se acerca y Stiles retrocede.

—Mira, dije que lo sentía. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir más que eso? Realmente no pensaba que esto fuera propiedad de nadie y, diablos, deberías de hacer que ese letrero esté en otro lugar porque nadie alcanza a verlo, ¿sabes?—balbucea mientras Derek inhala más cerca cerca de la garganta de Stiles, sus dientes cada vez más afilados.

Stiles se desliza hacia atrás en el suelo húmedo y sale de debajo de la sombra de Derek. Derek niega con la cabeza y respira hondo, antes de simplemente tensionar todos sus hombros.

—¿Venías por algo?

La pregunta le toma desprevenido y Stiles abre los ojos levemente sorprendido.

—Bueno, en realidad sí, yo...—se lame los labios—. Te ví. O bueno, creo que lo hice. Cuando llegue con mi papá—Derek alza una ceja y Stiles se corrige— ¡Vi una figura y quise investigar, ¿de acuerdo? Y mis amigos mencionaron la leyenda y sentí curiosidad, porque parecían muy asustados con el campo y una bestia que lo cuidaba o algo así...

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, ¿por qué nunca nadie está en el cementerio?—Stiles pregunta sarcásticamente—. Realmente hay muchas razones para que llame mi atención. Ugh, mira, ¿podemos olvidar que esto pasó? pensé que había una bestia por aquí pero no hay nada.

Derek parece más tenso que hace un segundo, y sin embargo, se encuentra asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Claro.

—Gracias—Stiles suspira aliviado—. Por cierto, ¿no has visto...?

Pero se interrumpe, porque el hombre frente a él parece estar a punto de arrancarle la cabeza. Stiles hace una mueca y termina metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans

—Bien. Nos vemos entonces, Derek—dice, y comienza a caminar a la salida sin siquiera ver atrás. 

Aún cuando se muere por hacerlo.

\---------

Es la mañana siguiente cuando Derek encuentra a Isaac y Erica sobre la mesa de la cocina de la vieja casa cuando lo escucha. 

—Te sientes estancado—Isaac es quien lo dice, sensible como siempre, mientras tomas té de calabaza. Erica está mirando sus uñas con interés practicado sin siquiera levantar la vista. 

Derek no encuentra a Boyd por ningún lado, pero no se sorprende en lo absoluto. Probablemente el chico solo esté asegurándose de que todo esté bien a los alrededores. Derek había encontrado el patrullaje de Boyd casi entrañable y nunca dudaba en hacer rondas con él, sabiendo que a veces, son simplemente necesarias. Eso se confirmó cuando el año pasado, uno de los ciervos enfermizos terminó atrapado en el pantano del bosque durante dos horas hasta que fueron a sacarlo. 

Antes de contestar siquiera, Derek da una rápida mirada a la mesa encontrando un plato vacío de comida que probablemente Erica devoró y por un momento se preocupa de que Isaac vuelva a dejar de comer. Cosa imposible, si tienes en cuenta que Derek se asegurará de forzarlo a comer si termina olvidándolo, y Erica se asegurará de que Derek se haya ocupado de hacerlo. 

Derek no estaba realmente seguro de que los cuatro funcionarían cuando Erica entró a la casa por primera vez, pero todos parecen más felices que antes de su llegada. Es como si les hubiera faltado una pieza crucial antes de Erica y ahora todo está completo en sus vidas. 

Se pregunta si Boyd e Isaac también sintieron que faltaba algo, y Erica llenó ese agujero para ellos. 

Se pregunta si, al igual que Derek, han comenzado a pensar que otra parte falta ahora que el vacío anterior había sido llenado. 

—No es lindo, Isaac—Erica dice, y el susodicho alza las cejas en su dirección, todo ojos azules y cabello rizado. 

—Pero es la verdad.

—Lo es—Derek admite con un gruñido, moviendo una de las sillas para sentarse frente a los dos—. No sé como pararlo. 

—Admitir que no sabes es el primer paso—Isaac murmura con los dientes apretados y da un sorbo a su té. 

Erica le da una mirada sorprendida—. No pensé que lo admitirías. 

Derek apenas alza una ceja y esa debe de ser una respuesta suficiente porque Isaac carraspea. 

—Se refiere a qué lo hemos notado, Derek. No eres... no eres el mismo. ¿Es por el asunto del rey calabaza? 

—¿Por qué tendría que serlo?—pregunta a la defensiva, y es entonces cuando escucha el sonido de pasos arrastrándose que alza la mirada para ver a Boyd entrando en la cocina con una mueca serena. 

—¿Pasa algo?—pregunta, y Erica parpadea. 

—¡Derek está admitiendo que está mal!

Boyd alza las cejas en una actitud impresionada que Derek simplemente _odia_. 

—Cállense—gruñe y entierra la nariz en una tasa de té que estaba sobre la mesa. Erica no parece interesada en recordarle que es su tasa, por lo que bebe un poco y siente el sabor dulce en su paladar. 

—Sería bueno que hablaras con nosotros—Erica dice a cambio. Boyd e Isaac comparten una mirada de reojo pensando exactamente lo mismo: Como si fuera posible. 

—Estoy bien—Derek gruñe bajo de nuevo tomando un trago de té, y se pone de píe, no dispuesto a tener está conversación aún con la tasa en la mano. 

En realidad, no dispuesto a tener una conversación en lo absoluto. 

Isaac abre la boca, pero Erica interrumpe antes de que pueda decir nada—. No estás pensando en tener niños, ¿o si?—dice, un poco de advertencia justo ahí. Derek se ahoga con su bebida.

—¡No!—suena más a un rugido que a una respuesta pero de inmediato observa los hombros de sus betas menos tensos—. Tengo suficiente con ustedes. 

—Bien— dice Isaac con firmeza—. Esta conversación suena extrañamente similar a la primera que tuve con Erica y Boyd. 

Derek pone los ojos en blanco un poco.

Se dirige a la puerta antes de escuchar una silla siendo arrastrada lejos. Cuando alza la mirada, Isaac le sonríe levemente. 

—Te acompañaré. 

Cuando llegan a su puerta, subiendo por una escalera de piedra que hace que la casa parezca más una guarida que otra cosa, pero que Derek ama en secreto, Isaac lo abraza, sorprendentemente. 

Isaac es la persona menos táctil que Derek conoce, o ha llegado a conocer desde que despertó en la casa de Deaton. Él sabe que Erica y Boyd han estado trabajando en Isaac, con toques suaves y gestos de roce mínimos para que se familiarice con todo esto, y el afecto de Erica es bastante agresivo, por lo que todo se iguala. Pero en realidad son los únicos que a Isaac parece _gustarle_ tocar, e incluso este abrazo se siente un poco extraño.

Derek le palmea la espalda con torpeza. 

Cuando Derek despertó por primera vez en casa de Deaton, había creído que estaba solo. No fue un pensamiento en el que pensó demasiado porque Deaton no había dejado que la soledad fuera importante hasta que Derek se mudó a la propiedad del bosque y no volvió a hablar con él ni siquiera para recordarle que seguía _vivo_. 

No fue hasta que Deaton toco a su puerta un día sosteniendo a un Isaac con sangre sobre su ropa, ojos dorados salvajes y marcas de garras sobre los brazos, que Derek realmente recordó que estaba solo. 

Derek estaba un poco incómodo con él al principio. 

Deaton había forzado que Derek tuviera a alguien dentro de su propiedad para evitar que sucediera algo que todos lamentarían, y darle a Isaac como miembro de la manada solo hizo que todo se sintiera aún más tenso que de costumbre. Pero ha pasado casi un año desde entonces, y Derek está bastante seguro que ahora Isaac aprecia su compañía tanto como Derek aprecia la suya. 

No obstante, el tocar es nuevo. 

—Espero que puedas ser feliz— dice Isaac, callada en el hombro de Derek, antes de retroceder—. No se si alguna vez lo fuiste, pero quiero que lo seas. 

—Yo también—Derek se esfuerza mucho para no ahogarse. 

No es una persona que muestre emociones normalmente, y él supone que tiene que ver con le hecho de haber olvidado quién era antes de despertar con Deaton. Es una parte de él, un instinto que parece un gruñido profundo y se reusa a mostrar más allá de lo que quiere que los demás perciban, y aunque nunca lo ha cuestionado, supone que es porque algo pasó con él. Algo realmente malo...

Se supone que en general solo muestra unas pocas emociones: ira, indiferencia y miedo. Sin embargo, ha sido difícil, especialmente desde que fue nombrado Rey Calabaza y había otra persona antes que él. Derek no recuerda mucho al otro rey (o reina), pero sabe que nunca sonreía y apenas reía. 

Es difícil, porque Derek quiere decir las cosas que siente y de una manera frustrante, termina solo aparentando una vez más que sus emociones son solo ira y molestia. Derek quisiera poder demostrarle a los chicos que a veces llora, y a veces se ríe, y a veces simplemente detesta todo porque _puede _hacerlo. Deaton le había asegurado que, mientras siguiera viviendo con los chicos y cuidando el huerto de calabazas, aprendería a dejar esas cosas atrás, pero ... Derek no está seguro de _querer_ hacerlo.

Parece que no está seguro de muchas cosas. Ese podría ser su principal problema.

Derek ve a Isaac entrar a la casa, y cuando se da vuelta, es justo a tiempo para atrapar a Erica sonriendo desde una de las ventanas que da a la cocina. 

—¿Qué?—Pregunta, aunque sabe que ella no responderá.

Erica simplemente sonríe y deja los ojos en blanco antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer lejos de la ventana. Derek frunce el ceño y comienza a caminar al huerto de calabazas. 

Derek no está seguro de si otros lugares están atrapados en un otoño perpetuo, como es su hogar, y desea poder averiguarlo. Hay otras estaciones, él lo sabe de una manera abstracta. Derek ha oído hablar de ellas, y Boyd pasó por una fase en la que todo lo que él hizo fue tratar de cultivar flores, para poder fingir una primavera. Sin embargo, nunca funcionó; siempre se doraban en el momento en que atravesaban la tierra, y él siempre estaba decepcionado.

El huerto de calabazas crece alrededor y detrás de la casa de Derek, extendiéndose desde el cementerio al final del camino. Aunque la casa está oculta por un hechizo algo simple que la esconde entre arboles etéreos y frondosos, Derek siempre ha podido ver a través del hechizo sin tratar de enfocarse mucho. Las calabazas son lo suyo, después de todo, y tiene que tener mucho cuidado con ellas especialmente en la época de Halloween. Cada calabaza es un alma, o solía ser, o tal vez lo será en el futuro. Derek no sabe mucho al respecto, pero sabe que son almas importantes. 

Nunca se pudren a menos que algo las fuerce; y simplemente vuelven a tener brotes pequeños a principios de año, maduran justo antes de Halloween y permanecen así hasta diciembre. Nacen nuevas raices y brotes más pequeños que luego pasaran a ser una calabaza nueva, y Derek ama ver ese proceso. 

El huerto de calabazas nunca es visitado por otra persona, Derek sin embargo, sabe que antes de su llegada uno de los ghouls se abría a través de las ramas por diversión y pudría cierta parte de la calabaza, haciendo que las manchas marrones y verdes mohosas atraviesen el cálido color naranja. O algunos de los niños del vecindario robarían una pareja y los arrojarían, abriéndolos en el suelo. 

Eso era antes de que Derek llegará y pusiera en tanto a todos los habitantes que esa era su propiedad. Eso fue mucho antes de ser nombrado Rey Calabaza, pero irónicamente, además de organizar el Halloween, Derek tiene entendido que cuidar del huerto es su única tarea. Por lo que sí, siempre es bueno revisar que estén saludables, fuertes y hermosas. 

El huerto de calabazas de Derek se encuentra en el límite de Halloween Town, cercado por los bosques de las Tierras del Interior. No son muy interesantes, en lo que respecta a los bosques; Derek sabe que la última bruja se mudó hace tiempo, y que los únicos lobos comedores de niños de los que se tienen que preocupar son los adolescentes que duermen en su casa todos los dias, sin embargo, sí que son aterradores. Los árboles están desnudos y marrones, como la mayoría de las cosas en otoño, y hay una alfombra constante de viejas hojas secas que huelen a agua de lluvia.

Derek sabe que lo más peligroso del bosque, probablemente, sea Erica cuando _ese _momento del mes llega. Y no habla de la luna llena, precisamente.

Realmente no ha pensado mucho en el bosque en años. Derek sabe que hay cientos de chicos que siguen ingresando, y que mientras no entren de noche y no se acerquen a su casa, todo estará bien. También sabe que, dentro del bosque, está el mundo mortal. 

Derek nunca ha ido al mundo mortal a menos que sea necesario; mucho menos ha visitado las puertas a los mundos alternos a Halloween Town, aunque sabe que existen. Hace una mueca en dirección al bosque cuando termina de revisar sus calabazas, y de repente quiere ver todo lo que los árboles tienen para ofrecer. Puede haber _primavera_ en el otro lado, o invierno o verano, o alguna nueva temporada de la que no haya oído hablar en absoluto. Puede haber otros días festivos, y personas sin interés en los hombres del saco y las historias de fantasmas, donde podría reírse sin que parezca forzado.

Derek quiere ir a investigar Probablemente debería avisarle a alguien primero, pero eso significaría caminar de regreso a la casa y subir todos esos escalones, y los gilipollas probablemente solo se esconderían para hacerle cabrear.

Así que, soltando un suspiro, camina hacia el bosque, solo para pisar algo que definitivamente no es una hoja. Derek frunce el ceño hacia el suelo cuando descubre lo que es. 

Un zapato. 

Un jodido zapato. 

Derek profundiza su ceño y se coloca de cuclillas. Probablemente no sea la mejor posición, pero no le podría importar menos realmente, y solo le da una olfateada al zapato para tratar de ubicar un olor. El aroma de humano inconfundible llena su nariz tan de golpe que le hace estornudar, y aún más, puede detectar ozono flotando alrededor del zapato como si lo cubriera como una capa protectora. 

Demonios, ¿qué clase de persona usaría esto? se pregunta, porque no hay manera de que sea de un mortal y mucho menos el de una bruja. Aunque realmente no sabría si pertenece a alguno de ellos porque bueno, no _sale _mucho de casa. 

Derek trata de ubicar el olor y toma el zapato entre sus manos, reincorporándose y dando otra olfateada. 

Es casi cómico como su cerebro une puntos a través de todo lo que hizo el día anterior que Derek se reiría si pudiera. 

El chico de anoche. Claro. Tiene que ser su zapato. 

Casi por instinto, Derek guarda el zapato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y camina lejos del huerto de calabazas. 

No le hará mal visitar el pueblo. 

\---------

—¿No asistió?—Stiles pregunta e inmediatamente después se mete una cucharada llena de huevo a la boca—. Eso es _grosero_. 

Su padre hace una mueca y solo da un sorbo de su café ante los pocos modales de su hijo, ya acostumbrado. 

—No—el sheriff dice suspirando—. Pero es un hombre ocupado, de seguro. Su asistente me dijo que tenía un compromiso, y mientras no pase nada en la ciudad—hay un encogimiento de hombros ahí, y Stiles frunce el ceño—, no creo que sea necesario reunirnos.

—¿Su asistente?—Stiles alza las cejas, burlón—. ¿Desde cuándo el Rey Calabaza tiene asistente?

—No lo sé. Aunque debo admitir que me gustaría haberlo conocido. Desde que Deucalion dejo el puesto...

—Espera, ¿qué paso con Deucalion?—Stiles frunce el ceño—. ¿No sigue siendo el Rey? 

El sheriff apenas alza una ceja hacia su hijo, para nada impresionado. Stiles no es tonto, ¿de acuerdo? ni siquiera es distraído y eso su padre lo sabe. Solo se enfoca en cosas diferentes, como en los patrones que las brujas tienen para hacer rituales, o como los vampiros prefieren escuchar la música clásica solo cuando están en público mientras escuchan metal en sus casas; se fija en cosas _particulares_. 

Y eso está bien. 

—El rey cambió hace unos meses, Stiles—su padre explica con paciencia—. Deaton y Deucalion pensaron que era buena idea ceder el título. 

—Deucalion solo estuvo dos años con el título—señala sin poder detenerse. Su padre frunce el ceño y él solo vuelve a meterse la cucharada de huevo a la boca. 

—Tu sabes que después de Reina Thalia... 

—Lo sé—Stiles interrumpe, frunciendo el ceño—. Entiendo. 

Reina Thalia había sido una de las mejores Reinas Calabaza de toda la historia de Halloween Town. Nadie sabía como había llegado a tener el título, pero lo portó casi 20 años con orgullo y satisfacción, y no cabía duda alguna respecto a la capacidad de la reina para liderar el Halloween. Stiles había admirado su trabajo profundamente hasta su desaparición... 

Pero de eso ya muchos años. Stiles a veces olvidaba que Deucalion solo era Rey sustituto mientras el título pasaba a otra persona. 

¿Es confuso? Stiles pensó eso al inicio. Cuando apenas comenzaba a involucrarse en la política de Halloween Town, y sin embargo ahora todo tiene sentido. Halloween se basa en asustar, en guiar a los espectros al mundo mortal y convivir pacíficamente durante la celebración, sin contar los sustos obviamente. Asustar es primordial en Halloween Town: gritos dar, gritos hasta _el fin. _

Por ende, se necesitaba un guía, alguien en quien la gente confiara y que sea el mejor para asustar, alguien en quien apoyarse y usar de ejemplo. Ahí es donde entra el Rey Calabaza. El ejemplo del pueblo y el encargado de hacer la paz, así es como Stiles lo catalogo en su cerebro. A diferencia del alcalde, el rey calabaza solo era una presencia pública durante las fiestas, y entre ellas se encargaba de cosas importantes de las que nadie tenía conocimiento. 

Tener dos figuras políticas podría haber sido una locura, de no ser porque de hecho, funcionaba bastante bien. 

Ahora Deucalion había cedido el título a otra persona... 

—¿Quién es el nuevo Rey?—Stiles murmura con la vista fija en la mesa. 

Su padre solo niega con la cabeza. 

—No lo sé, chico. Pero Deaton confía en él. 

—¿El juicio de Deaton es suficiente para ti? 

El sheriff no contesta. 

Stiles se encoge de hombros y levanta su plato. Después de lavarlo y dejarle una lata de atún a Roscoe abierta sobre la encimera, se gira para ver a su padre tomar las llaves de la patrulla. —Iré al pueblo. 

Su padre asiente, sonriendo un poco—. Voy de camino a la ciudad, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Stiles salta y sube a buscar sus zapatos. Desafortunadamente, ahora solo cuenta con dos pares en lugar de tres deportivas, y frunce un poco el ceño cuando toma unas azules aunque este usando su camiseta roja. Su zapato rojo se había perdido en esa calabaza la noche anterior, y Stiles está seguro de que no volverá a verlo.

Ambos salen de la casa, suben a la patrulla e inician el viaje. En el camino, Stiles observa como su padre saluda a sus vecinos amablemente cuando ellos llaman su atención, y después de unos cuantos él mismo empieza a saludar con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Saludan a los tres vampiros bajo sus paraguas que pasaron frente a ellos, y hablan de lo excelente que había sido la noche anterior. 

—Voy a pasar por la casa del Doctor Martin—dice su padre cuando llegan a la plaza, y Stiles alza las cejas—. ¿No querrás ir a visitar a tu amiga Lydia?

—No realmente—Stiles dice, pensando en como es mucho mejor ir a buscar a Scott y evitar a Jackson. 

Su padre asiente y Stiles baja de la patrulla—. No te metas en problemas, kiddo. 

—No prometo nada, viejo. 

Con eso, Stiles observa a su padre irse. Suelta un suspiro y comienza a caminar hacia el mercado cuando no ve a Scott por ningún lado.

Realmente Stiles necesita ir al mercado, necesita comprar harina y diferentes sabores y decoraciones para las galletas que preparará. Es curioso el como Stiles aprendió a hornear, realmente, dado que nunca le había gustado la idea de cocinar, sin embargo, viviendo en la tierra del dulce, Stiles había tenido que aprender a hacer postres sin azúcar y saludables para mantener a su padre vivo del todo. 

Mirando a la derecha, se las arregla para detectar el puesto de dulces y confitería, por lo que se dirige hacia él. En el camino, Stiles nota que algunas personas lo miran de manera extraña, y aunque frunce el ceño confundido no dice nada al respecto. Nunca ha sido normal, pero el pueblo ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia.

Decide ignorarlo y toma una canasta en forma de fantasma para colocar los ingredientes tan oscuros y diferentes a los que usa habitualmente. Stiles se muerde los labios mientras decide, y está a punto de tomar uno de los ingredientes cuando una sombra se proyecta sobre él. 

Stiles mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con una cara conocida con un ceño fruncido profundo. 

Derek. 

—Uh, hola—Stiles dice, levantando la mano para enfatizar su saludo—. ¿Qué...?

Sin que pueda decir nada, Derek mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca algo que le es muy familiar, aunque debe entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver bien, porque el hombre se lo pone tan cerca de la nariz que casi puede sentir el material rozando su nariz. 

Un zapato. 

—Dejaste esto—Derek dice en un gruñido que simplemente coloca todos los cabellos de Stiles de punta. 

—Gracias... 

El otro se encoge de hombros y frunce aún más el ceño antes de preguntar:—¿Por qué estaba esto en mi campo de calabazas?

—¿Mi zapato?—Stiles frunce el ceño, pero apenas es una sombra si lo comparas con el de Derek—. Ayer yo, uh, te lo dije. Tenía curiosidad... 

Derek no dice nada, y sin quererlo Stiles ve a su alrededor. Es casi cómico como los habitantes de Halloween Town no quitan la vista de manera _dismulada _de ellos, y es como si tuvieran... ¿miedo? es irónico. Stiles está acostumbrado a que ninguno de los habitantes tenga miedo de nada y ahora parece que han visto un fantasma (no de una manera literal, obviamente). 

Stiles no es quien para juzgar, realmente, y aunque tenga muchas ganas de simplemente preguntar en voz alta que es lo que están viendo, se muerde la mejilla para no decir nada en lo absoluto. 

—Rompiste una calabaza. 

—¿Qué?—Stiles parpadea en su dirección sin saber a que vino eso. 

Derek respira por la nariz y pareciera que está a nada de arrancar su cabeza. Stiles está familiarizado con esa mirada, después de todo no tener un filtro cuando habla siempre ha hecho que se gane enemigos, y sin embargo, Derek en serio parece dispuesto a cometer asesinato. 

No ayuda que todas las personas cercanas se hayan retirado lo suficiente para que no escuchen sus gritos si es que llega a gritar. 

—Rompiste una calabaza. 

—Eso ya lo dijiste—el gruñido que Derek suelta le confirma que no puede bromear con respecto a esto—. Solo es una calabaza...

Entonces los ojos de Derek comienzan a volverse un rojo sangre que hace que toda su sangre se enfríe. Y hay colmillos. Muchos colmillos. 

—¡Siento lo de tu calabaza!—dice antes de poder detener el chillido que suelta—. Pero matarme no arreglará lo que hice, ¿o sí? además, ¿no crees que es una reacción algo exagerada arrancarme la cabeza...?

Derek respira por la nariz profundamente y sus ojos vuelven a ser verdes—. Hueles a humano, invadiste mi propiedad y rompiste una calabaza—es como si dijera todas las fallas que encuentra en Stiles, y solo logra que se le revuelva el estomago—. Dime una sola razón...

—¡Mis amigos me vengarán! y okey, eso no ha sido muy convincente, pero sé que no quieres enfrentarte a un montón de chicos enojados de preparatoria, créeme—Derek entrecierra los ojos y Stiles por un minuto se odia un poco porque su chispa no está respondiendo—. ¡Puedo hacer lo que quieras! Te ayudaré con tus calabazas, incluso... 

—¿Ayudarme?—suena a pregunta, por un momento parece que Derek pueda ayudar a Stiles a cuidar de sus preciosas calabazas y, oye, Stiles también comienza a dudarlo. 

—Soy bueno con la jardinería...—la verdad es que no lo es, como ya se han de imaginar. 

Stiles es bastante torpe en los días buenos, y en los días malos, definitivamente es un peligro. Sin embargo, tiene magia, y él no ha olvidado todos los hechizos para plantas que su madre hacía en su jardín en Beacon Hills. ¿Qué tan difícil es que adapté unos pocos hechizos para tomate a unas cuantas calabazas? 

Derek se queda callado por tanto tiempo que Stiles se remueve incomodo. Quiere preguntarle si va a matarlo o no, quiere saber si puede irse antes de que cambie de opinión o algo, y está a punto de abrir la boca cuando Derek asiente con la cabeza. 

—Podrías ayudarme. 

—¡Genial!—Stiles exclama un poco más sarcasticamente de lo que pretendía en un principio y Derek hace una mueca—. Quiero decir, sí, es genial y puedo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Solo no me mates por favor, o arranques mi cabeza, no puedo ayudarte si tengo mi cabeza separada de mi cuerpo y todo eso. Aunque, tu sabes que hay un jinete sin cabeza, ¿no? bueno, tal vez podría trabajar sin cabeza, ¡pero no quiero averiguarlo! ¿qué tal si no puedo y... 

—Hablas demasiado. 

Stiles detiene su charla para ver a Derek con los ojos abiertos. Sorprendentemente, no parece molesto, sino que está levemente divertido con diversión brillando en las tonalidades verdes más impresionantes que Stiles haya visto. 

—Es un don—Stiles suelta antes de poder avergonzarse así mismo más de lo necesario. Derek sonríe, o lo más cercano a una sonrisa que probablemente Stiles o alguien verá, solo una leve comisura levantada y los ojos brillantes—. Al menos no estás frunciendo las cejas. 

—Podría si me provocas lo suficiente. 

—¿Eso fue una broma?—Stiles pregunta inclinando la cabeza, incluso permitiendose sonreír—. Porque parece bastante parecido a una...

Derek entrecierra los ojos—. Puede ser. 

Stiles parpadea. De todas las cosas que esperaba que Derek dijera, eso ni siquiera estaba entre los diez primeros. Por lo general, nadie lo toma en serio. Mira alrededor de la plaza del pueblo y se da cuenta de que todos se han ido. Incluso los gatos que toman el sol. Cuando vuelve su vista hacia Derek, él ha desaparecido. 

Sin dejar rastro aparentemente. 

Stiles se pregunta a dónde fue cuando no lo encuentra por ningún lado y decide que es otro de los muchos misterios de Halloween Town. 

\---------

Stiles llega justo antes de su toque de queda. Le llevó más tiempo regresar porque casi esperaba que Derek apareciera en cada sombra. Su piel todavía se eriza ante la idea. Es sorprendente que su padre esté esperando.

Halloween no es realmente una noche ocupada para la oficina del sheriff; El Rey Calabaza mantiene a la mayoría de los juerguistas en línea, no porque salga a patrullar, sino porque existe.

Si Stiles fuera una persona que hace bromas, también tendría miedo de la personificación misma del espanto, sobretodo porque es bien sabido que cualquiera que sea el Rey Calabaza, es mucho mejor en asustar que cualquiera de los novatos que quieran hacer espantos.

—¿Stiles?—su padre llama y Stiles se encoge. Él esperaba escabullirse. Su ropa sigue siendo bastante sucia y sus manos están raspadas levemente porque se cayó de camino a la casa por culpa de Roscoe, pero no quiere decirle eso precisamente a su padre.

Roscoe sigue siendo un tema delicado cuando se trata de su padre, sobretodo porque el gato es un familiar bastante roñoso que adora llenar los zapatos del sheriff de mordidas. Por no decir que los espectros y los demonios se llevan mal por simples principios.

Stiles sabe que la historia de Halloween Town no se remonta simplemente a lo que todos saben, sino que por el contrario, todo nace a partir de los diferentes habitantes que una ciudad tan peculiar como esta tiene. Stiles sabe que en Halloween hay de todo, desde brujas, golems, ghouls, hasta fantasmas, vampiros, payasos, asesinos e incluso, criaturas acuáticas y criaturas que solo deberían de aparecer en la imaginación de alguien muy perverso. Siendo como es, obviamente existen los enemigos naturales; tal es el caso de los vampiros y los hombres lobo, o las brujas y las hadas malvadas.

En caso de su padre, los gatos.

Sea como sea, Stiles no quería que su padre supiera que está lastimado, así que camina penosamente hacia la cocina donde su padre está bebiendo despacio un vaso de whisky nebuloso.

—Hola papá— sonríe, pero su papá simplemente frunce el ceño.

—¿Que pasó?

—Oh, nada más que tu diversión festiva habitual— se encoge de hombros sentado frente a su padre.

Su papá le da una vuelta y su ceño se profundiza—. Déjame coger el kit—Se levanta y se arrastra hacia el baño—. No deberíamos haber dejado Beacon...

Cuando vuelve, sus manos sostienen la caja de primeros auxilios y hay una mirada severa en sus ojos. Stiles agita las protestas de su padre. Beacon Hills apesta, y aunque Stiles no se lastimaba constantemente en ese lugar, no planea volver ahí a menos que sea totalmente necesario. En realidad fue agradable pisotear un cementerio y rodar por la colina de su casa, aún más que Roscoe se enredara en sus piernas.

—No te preocupes, está creciendo en mí. Como esas telarañas en la esquina— Se estremece cuando su padre limpia un corte profundo—. Puedo hacerlo solo...

—Tienes que decirme quién te está causando problemas—dice su padre.

—Oh no, nadie me está causando problemas, ya sabes. Todos son, eh... amables— dice Stiles, tratando de ignorar cómo su corazón tartamudea al pensar en Derek Hale—. Y tengo a Scott y Allison. Además, no puedo esconderme detrás de ti todo el tiempo.

Su papá suspira—. Scott es un buen demonio.

—Sé que te preocupas—dice Stiles cuando su padre termina de envolver sus manos.

Su padre suelta una carcajada y Stiles sonríe.

—Decir que me preocupo es poco, hijo.

—Sí—Stiles sonríe de manera similar y abre los ojos cuando lo recuerda—. Por cierto, ¿pudiste ver al Rey Calabaza?

El sheriff suelta un suspiro y se deja caer sobre la silla frente a Stiles.

—El Rey está ocupado...

—¿Haciendo qué?—Stiles chasquea la lengua—. Pensé que su única ocupación era Halloween y verse bien en el show de cada año.

—Sabes que es más que eso...

—El punto es que no lo sé—frunce el ceño sin querer—. No he visto nada más allá del Rey Calabaza que el show que hace cuando se termina Halloween, y dudo que haga otra cosa más que ahuyentar a los que creen que pueden gobernar el pueblo.

—Todos los reyes han sido buenos, Stiles—el sheriff frunce el ceño—. Solo están ocupados con otra cosa. Son la representación del Halloween, después de todo.

—Sigo sin entender porque no te atendió...

—No lo tome personal—hay un encogimiento de hombros y Stiles inclina la cabeza—. Él aparecerá cuando sea necesario. Y mientras Deaton no me presione para verlo, todo está en orden—por un momento, Stiles ve a su padre mirar el reloj y hacer una mueca.

—¿Jordan sigue haciendo patrullas contigo?—la pregunta es bastante sutil en sí misma, pero ambos saben que significa.

Jordan solo hace patrullas durante el día, debido a que sus poderes de Sabueso del Infierno son lo suficiente para herir a los demonios nocturnos (los que solo salen de noche) de manera permanente y nadie quería hacer papeleo si algo llegaba a ocurrir. Si su padre trabaja con Jordan, eso quiere decir que no saldrá está noche.

Su padre, desafortunadamente, niega con la cabeza—. Voy con Chris Argent.

—Mierda—Stiles suelta y recibe una mala mirada.

—Lenguaje.

—Lo siento—no lo siente en lo absoluto, pero no dice nada al respecto y solo se muerde los labios.

Su padre está trabajando está noche, y debería de ser normal, considerando que trabaja todas las noches en Beacon Hills, pero estando en Halloween Town, Stiles hubiera querido dormir sabiendo que su padre está en el mismo techo. Aún más después de su encuentro con Derek...

—Por cierto—dice cuando lo recuerda, viendo hacia sus manos sin levantar la mirada—, ¿cómo te sentirías si comienzo a trabajar en el huerto de calabazas?

Hay un golpe en la mesa, fuerte, y Stiles alza la mirada para encontrar una incredula de su padre. 

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Muy en serio, aparentemente. ¿Te suena el nombre de Hale? bueno, trabaja en el huerto y yo, uhm—se lame los labios, sintiendo los ojos azules pálidos buscar cualquier muestra de nerviosismo sobre él—. Como que me ofrecí a ayudarlo o algo así...

—¿Fue él quien...?

—¡No!—Stiles interrumpe antes de que el sheriff pueda decir otra cosa, aunque realmente no hace falta. La mano que su padre tiene apuntando hacia sus heridas es más que suficiente—. No fue él, diablos papá, no estoy... No. Simplemente yo, ¿como que por error entre a su territorio? Y rompi una que otra calabaza...

Su padre suelta una risotada—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—¡Eso me ofendió!—Stiles lo único que hace es quejarse—. Realmente no soy tan torpe, ¿sabes? además, ¿no deberías de estar molesto porque estoy obligado a ayudarlo o algo así?

—¿Estás obligado?

—Solo moralmente.

—Entonces no—su padre sonríe.

Stiles quiere conseguirse una nueva familia.


	3. What's this?

\----------

—Derek, hay alguien en el territorio—Eso es lo primero que escucha cuando baja a desayunar la mañana siguiente. Erica lo mira fijamente como si exigiera una explicación, pero aparte de ella, no hay nadie más en la sala. 

Derek apenas alza una ceja en reconocimiento mientras se dirige a la cocina. Puede escuchar la ducha encendida en la planta alta y el leve tarareo que Boyd hace cuando se mete a bañar, y sabe que Isaac sigue lavando los platos porque el sonido de la cerámica golpeando en el lavabo es lo suficientemente característica. 

Cuando entra, puede ver los rizos rubios y manos nerviosas moverse por toda el área del lavabo, y apenas le dirige una mirada de reojo cuando Derek pasa a su lado y toma una de las tazas para servirse té de calabaza. Por un momento tiene miedo de ser atacado por ensuciar algo que acaba de limpiar, pero lo ignora. 

—¿Por qué hay alguien a fuera?—Erica grita desde la sala y Derek rueda los ojos. 

—Yo también quiero saber—Isaac se queja a su lado—. Pensé que había un hechizo... 

—No es de su incumbencia—gruñe. Le da un sorbo a su bebida y saborea el sabor. 

Justo en ese momento, escucha como alguien toca la puerta. 

_Toc, toc. _

_—Dereeeeeek_—Erica jodidamente alarga su nombre, él solo puede contener un gruñido—. Hay alguien tocando la puerta. 

—¡Entonces ve y abre!—masculla en un grito antes de darse cuenta. Isaac levanta la cabeza con curiosidad cuando escucha a Erica festejar y dirigirse a abrir, y casi puede oler la emoción de sus betas. 

No reciben visitas a menudo, no porque no quieran, sino porque realmente nadie puede visitarlos a menos que alguno los lleve directo a la puerta (cosa que, siendo sinceros, no va a pasar nunca). De hecho, Derek mismo se encuentra sumamente curioso de porque hay alguien externo a ellos fuera de la casa, y está dispuesto a preguntarlo cuando quien sea que sea entre. 

Puede escuchar a Erica decir algo parecido a un "Oh, eres un visitante lindo", y Derek solo rueda los ojos antes de escuchar la voz de la persona en la puerta. 

—No sé que contestar a eso. 

Es familiar, y la reconoce casi de inmediato porque, bueno, Derek no habla con muchas personas, por lo que no tiene otra voz con la cual compararla realmente. De manera vaga los recuerdos del día de ayer le llegan como disparos, y hace una mueca porque, joder, Derek había dicho que el chico podía ayudarlo con las calabazas. 

Calabazas que le ha costado mantener. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—Erica pregunta de una manera mucho más ruda de lo que debería, e Isaac inclina la cabeza para escuchar mejor al tiempo que Derek da un sorbo más a su té. 

—Eh, yo...—el chico balbucea un poco. Derek escucha claramente la risa contenida de Isaac e incluso la de Boyd, quien ha dejado de cantar en la parte de arriba para escuchar atentamente a la nueva visita—. Vine a ayudar a Derek con las calabazas... 

Es justo eso lo que hace que Derek se gane una exclamación ahogada por parte de los tres betas. Exclamación que solo hace que sus orejas se calienten y quiera gruñir en voz alta con ojos inyectados en sangre. 

Las calabazas son algo sagrado, y todos entienden eso. Nadie se había propuesto a ayudarle a cuidarlas principalmente por lo que significa su cuidado, y lamentablemente para él, sus betas tenían una mano horrible con la jardinería. Derek había tenido que cuidar casi a 10 almas cuando decidieron ayudarle a cosechar. 10 preciosas calabazas llenas de hongo que habían enfermado por culpa de los adolescentes que ociosamente le acompañaban. 

Que alguien externo cuyo aroma sea desconocido simplemente llegue a invadir el huerto de Derek, con el permiso de Derek, es inaceptable e inverosímil, y por un momento lamenta su decisión, porque si los betas no creían que tuviera algo, ahora sí que lo creen. 

Erica aparece en la cocina con un chico siguiéndola. Es el mismo del día anterior, con la capa roja y mirada ámbar casi dorada, palidez casi completa excepto por mejillas sonrojadas como manzanas envenenadas y sí, sigue teniendo lunares por todas partes como garrapatas sobre el pelaje blanco de un gato enfermo. 

Derek hace una mueca. 

—¿Qué significa esto, Derek?—Erica pregunta como si pudiera pedir explicaciones, e incluso Isaac le mira con reproche en sus ojos entrecerrados. 

Derek apenas se inmuta, dándole otro sorbo a su té. 

—¿Te va a ayudar?—la voz de Isaac es un murmuro de reproche que le cala hondo, pero en lugar de negar con la cabeza, simplemente asiente. 

—Rompió una de las calabazas ayer. 

—¡Yo he roto cientas y no veo que me pidas ayuda!—Erica se queja, pero eso es todo, Derek decide, y gruñe en voz alta de una manera que provoca que sus betas se encojan y que los latidos del chico se eleven. 

—¡Eso es porque la última vez, se pudrieron 10 calabazas por su culpa!

—¡Podemos esforzarnos más!—Isaac es quien lo dice está vez. 

—No es...—Derek comienza, pero el chico al lado de Erica lo interrumpe. 

—Ehm... si quieren, yo me voy y...

—No—suena más brusco de lo que pretende, pero tiene tiempo de enojarse consigo mismo. En cambio, deja la tasa de té sobre la mesa y le dirige a los betas una mirada severa—. Me va a ayudar con las calabazas. 

Es una simple oración que sabe es el final de la conversación. Por más que Erica quiera quejarse al respecto, tiene los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados, pero Derek sabe que ella nunca sería tan tonta como para desafiar su autoridad frente a alguien externo a la manada. 

Mucho menos cuando Derek está tan molesto. 

Isaac apenas parpadea antes de volver a lavar los platos en silencio. Erica resopla, antes de acercarse al rubio, darle una leve caricia en la espalda con su mano y salir hacia la estancia. Boyd en la parte de arriba, solo suspira. 

Derek respira por la nariz captando el olor a otoño y ansiedad que el niño desprende, antes de fijar sus ojos en la incomoda figura que aún le espera en el umbral de la cocina. 

—Vamos. 

El niño encuadra los hombros y asiente con la cabeza. Derek le pasa de largo sin respirar, y juntos salen de la casa. Las barreras magicas tiemblan cuando ambos pasan más allá del territorio de la mansión, como si volvieran a levantarse y proteger su hogar, y Derek frunce el ceño un poco ante eso pero no menciona nada, aún más porque el chico parece no haberse dado cuenta de la leve capa de glamour que cubre todo su territorio. 

Sea como sea, terminan llegando al huerto de calabazas en un silencio mucho más incomodo de lo que Derek esperaba. 

Silencio que se rompe al ver lo que hay en el huerto. 

—¿Qué demonios?—dice en un gruñido, y no pierde tiempo en acercarse a la calabaza que comienza a pudrirse cerca de la vaya que divide el bosque del huerto. 

La calabaza no es de color naranja por completo, sino que tiene verde rodeando los bordes de un tono tan ocre y enfermo que no hace falta olerlo para saber que pronto no quedara nada que salvar de esa alma. Derek quiere rugir a quien sea el estupido ghoul o demonio que haya hecho eso cuando ve las pisadas que van rumbo al cementerio.

Son pequeñas, muy pequeñas, casi como las de un gnomo o un duende, pero Derek es más inteligente que eso. 

Algo ha estado aquí. 

—¿Se está muriendo?—el chico pregunta a sus espaldas y Derek tensa su cuerpo. 

—Sí—es lo único que dice, no sin antes dar una olfateada al lugar. No encuentra absolutamente ningún aroma extraño además de enfermedad que rodea toda esa calabaza, lo que es peculiar. 

—¿Puedes hacer algo para salvarla?—Derek suelta un bufido de risa y se levanta, tomando la calabaza entre sus manos. Las raices responden rapidamente ante su toque y salen de la tierra para enroscarse en sus muñecas, como si fuera un abrazo, y cuando nota la calidez que emana sabe que sí. Él puede salvarla—. Digo, sino puedes tu, tal vez yo pueda... 

El olor a ozono llega directamente a su nariz y Derek alza la mirada. El chico tiene manos y ojos brillantes cuando menos se lo espera, con energía que fluye y hace que todos sus nervios se ericen y estén alertas, de color naranja intenso como el de un atardecer entre las hojas marrones de otoño del bosque. Derek aprieta los dientes sorprendido, porque este chico parecía mucho más humano que la mayoría de niños que ha visto y aún así, no tiene nada de humano en lo absoluto. 

Derek no sabe que es, y no está seguro de que quiera averiguarlo. 

El chico acerca sus manos brillantes hacia la calabaza y las raíces solo se aprietan en torno a su muñeca. 

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—exige, refugiando la calabaza entre sus manos. Derek se eriza, a la defensiva, hombros encuadrados y ceño fruncido en la postura más intimidante que puede hacer. Es la mirada que usa con los betas después de haberles rugido en el rostro. 

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti—el chico dice bruscamente y ve sus ojos ensancharse cuando finalmente deja que sus ojos brillen en rojo—. De acuerdo, lo siento, yo solo... soy bueno en la magia de jardinería y... 

—Sin magia—Derek gruñe, y sus ojos parpadean aún más. 

—Bien—hay un resoplido y Derek apenas rueda los ojos antes de enfocarse de nuevo en el alma que tiene en sus manos. Es pequeña, apenas una de las que brotaron el año pasado, y la acaricia suavemente con sus manos gruesas y llenas de raíces para este punto. 

Puede notar la mirada del chico en él durante todo el proceso, aunque eso no hará que Derek se incomode en lo absoluto, sino que ignora todo lo posible la mirada ambar curiosa mientras busca en dentro de él las ganas de ayudar. Quiere ayudar a esa alma, se recuerda, justo como Deaton le enseño. 

Quiere sanar todo lo que necesita ser sanado y ayudar a que los demás se sientan bien de cualquier manera posible. Derek quiere eso porque nadie más lo ha querido para él, y no recuerda nada además del hoyo que tiene en el pecho y como se sintió cuando ayudó a Isaac, Erica y Boyd.

Derek encuentra eso que buscaba con rapidez y en un parpadeo comienza a absorber el dolor de la calabaza, lo suficiente para que el alma sane. Es doloroso, claro que sí, pero Derek sabe que el dolor no importa en lo absoluto, sino lo que pasa cuando no está ahí. Sus venas negras forman ríos negros sobre sus brazos y manos, y el dolor fluye a través de ellos hacia su pecho para convertirlos en algo más.

El chico suelta un jadeo sorprendido. Derek alza la mirada, y encuentra una mirada incrédula a través de largas y negras pestañas. 

—¿Qué eres?

Derek no está seguro de querer contestar a eso.

—Nada—termina respondiendo, pero el chico solo inclina la cabeza. 

—No puedes esperar que crea eso, tu solo... wow, estás absorbiendo no se que de la calabaza y, ¡mira eso!—hay un dedo sobre la corteza naranja ahora, justo al lado de la mano de Derek, donde anteriormente había una mancha verde—. ¡Está sanando! ¿cómo haces que sane?

—Es mi trabajo. 

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no todos los jardineros, granjeros o lo que sea que seas tienen el poder de sanar plantas—el chico frunce el ceño—. Además, ¿qué clase de criatura hace que las calabazas crezcan? ¿hablas con ellas?, ¿eres un hombre calabaza?

—Puedes hablar con ellas—Derek dice antes de darse cuenta—, pero no te van a contestar. 

El chico sonríe un poco, de manera ladina y divertida. Derek se encuentra tragando saliva sin querer. 

—¿Lo has intentado?

—¿Tu qué crees?

Hay una risa, cálida y sonora que hace que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se ericen. Derek abre los ojos y alza las cejas, pero el chico sigue riendo, todo hombros y movimientos suaves. 

—¡Increíble, amigo!

—Derek. 

—Lo sé, lo sé—el chico sigue sonriendo—. Ahora, ¿en qué quieres ayuda? 

Derek aprieta los labios y desvía la mirada hacia el suelo cubierto de hojas, maleza y hierva seca alrededor del huerto. Es suficiente para que el chico haga una mueca.

—De acuerdo. 

La calabaza en sus manos pronto recupera el color normal, Derek la deja sobre el suelo y las raíces dejan su muñeca para enterrarse en la tierra de nuevo. Todas las demás se ven en las mismas condiciones, y por un momento se siente satisfecho consigo mismo, porque al menos hace un trabajo decente con las calabazas. 

Ambos caminan hacia la esquina del huerto, donde Derek guarda las palas y rastrillos oxidados para hacer mantenimiento. 

El aire de otoño sopla un poco y lleva a su nariz el perfume del chico. Sigue oliendo dulce, nada parecido a lo que Derek está acostumbrado, y por un momento hay un leve olor fresco que le trae una sensación de familiaridad sin saber de donde exactamente. Huele a humano, a químicos, canela y masa de galletas tal vez, Derek no está seguro, pero es brillante y le deja confundido. 

Alza la mirada y se detiene. 

—¿De dónde eres?

El chico se tensa levemente. Derek escucha como su corazón se dispara en su pecho y traga saliva de manera nerviosa. 

—Pueblo de Halloween—hay una mano siendo agitada como si le restará importancia—. Pero, ya sabes, mi padre y yo a veces vivimos en el mundo mortal y todo eso. Supongo que es raro que sea diferente y todo eso. 

—No es raro—Derek dice de manera sincera. Ahora entiende el olor a humano que rodea toda la persona del chico—. Solo... diferente. 

—Sí bueno, todo mundo cree que es raro—el chico tiene el ceño fruncido ahora. 

—Todo el mundo cree que yo lo soy—se encoge de hombros sin querer. 

Suena estúpido cuando lo dice en voz alta, pero el niño se ilumina de inmediato, con la boca abierta en una sonrisa torcida. Es _muy_ ... _agradable_ , a lo que Derek no está acostumbrado. Los ciudadanos en la ciudad de Halloween van desde bonitos de una manera peligrosa hasta francamente horripilantes. Ninguno de ellos se ve muy _bien_ . Ni siquiera los betas. 

Derek se encuentra escuchando a Stiles hablar del mundo mortal mientras toma las palas. 

—El mundo mortal no tiene monstruos, ¿sabes? es como si todo fuera una ilusión que pasa una vez al año y nadie se pregunta porque de la nada hay espectros en las casas, o vampiros en las calles, o brujas volando—el chico dice pateando las hojas del suelo—. Además hay estaciones, ¡Estaciones, Derek!, una vez incluso hubo nieve, como con Jack Skelleton... 

Derek no sabe quien es Jack, o que es la nieve, pero entiende el concepto de estaciones y por un momento se imagina como eso sería. En Halloween Town siempre es otoño. Nada crece realmente allí, siempre está a punto de morir, y nada más que eso. Todo naranja, gris y azul casi negro por las noches, con niebla y telarañas donde hay un poco de luz, y frío que hiela la piel pero no duele en los huesos. Las estaciones serían agradables. 

—Hay algo llamado escuela, como aquí, pero allá hay materias que son díficiles y no sirven en la vida real, ¿Sabes?—el chico bufa, y sigue hablando—. Y todos esperan a que sean vacaciones para salir de esa carcel. 

—Aquí todos esperan que sea Halloween. —Derek señala. 

El chico entrecierra los ojos, y carraspea la garganta—. ¿Incluso tu?

—Cuando no estoy trabajando... ¿Qué haces en el mundo mortal? 

—Beacon Hills, en realidad la ciudad vecina es Beacon Hills—se encoge de hombros, y Derek piensa que tal vez está tan aburrido con su vida como la suya—. Me quedo en casa y práctico los hechizos cuando papá no está. Voy a la escuela y trato de asustar a los humanos, ya sabes, cosas que todo buen ciudadano debe de hacer. Y luego espero volver a Halloween Town y hacer mi trabajo. Básicamente lo mismo que tú...

Derek lo estudia un poco: se ve cálido con un suéter rojo de gorro, largas extremidades y mejillas rosadas; lunares en toda la piel. Derek se pregunta si él se sentiría cálido como sus ojos, o frío como el aire a su alrededor.

—No— decide—. Somos diferentes. 

—No podemos serlo mucho, ¿o sí?—el chico sonríe, es en ese momento que Derek sabe que sí, sí pueden serlo, pero no sabe si eso es malo o bueno necesariamente, así que se distrae y recoge las hojas secas sobre el suelo.

Derek se retira la chaqueta de cuero de los hombros, dejandola sobre una lapida, esta es una manera mucho más cómoda para trabajar, lo sabe, y toma uno de los rastrillos para comenzar a quitar la maleza que ha crecido alrededor de las calabazas. 

Hay un silencio de unos segundos mientras el chico lo imita, silencio que no dura lo suficiente porque de inmediato hay un resoplido a su lado. Derek le observa de reojo con cuidado. 

—¿No tienes frío?— Pregunta de repente, Derek alza una ceja y luego frunce el ceño ante sus piernas, cubiertas solo por su pantalón. No debería de tener frío, decide, pero el chico alza la mirada hacia sus brazos. 

—No. 

—¿Seguro?—hay un leve estremecimiento a causa del viento que ha comenzado a correr. Derek hace una mueca. 

—Sí—dice, es plano y sin nada más que un sí, pero Derek decide que hay algo oculto en la pregunta del chico. Tal vez él tiene frío, piensa, y toma su chaqueta sobre la lápida antes de ofrecerla. El chico la mira como si fuera un demonio a punto de comerse su alma. 

—Eh... 

—Tomala—Derek gruñe—. Tienes frío. 

—Bueno, no es exactamente que yo tenga frío, solo que hace viento, ¿no crees? y es extraño porque el otoño aunque es fresco no es muy frío y wow, solo digo que andas en camiseta como si fuera plena primavera o estuvieramos a 40 grados o algo así. Me sorprende que tú no tengas frío... 

—¿Vas a tomarla o no? 

—Eh, sí. 

El chico mete sus largas extremidades cubiertas con una leve tela color rojo en la chaqueta de Derek. Le queda un poco pequeña de los brazos y muy amplia del torso, pero parece contento con el resultado porque le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. 

Derek quiere regresar la sonrisa y una sensación recorre su estómago. Es _agradable_ , _cálido_ y un poco a lo que siente con Erica, Isaac y Boyd cuando le agradecen algo. Se siente bien, familiar. Derek se pregunta si puedes extrañar algo que no sabes qué es. 

De nuevo, Derek comienza a trabajar, y el chico se le une poco después. Es sencillo el como lo hacen, aunque hay un leve siseo cuando toma mal la maleza y se raspa la mano. 

—Pensé que eras bueno en la jardinería—Derek dice sin poder evitarlo al ver la torpeza del chico al momento de arrancar las ramas malas. Gana un ceño fruncido y una mueca. 

—Bueno, me refería a que soy bueno con los hechizos de jardinería. 

—No puedes usar hechizos aquí.

—Lo sé, ya me lo habías dicho. 

—No—Derek frunce el ceño—. No puedes. Las calabazas reaccionan a la magia de la misma manera que un vampiro a la comida. 

—¿En serio?—el chico frunce el ceño, y Derek alza una ceja. Se agacha lo suficiente para tomar una calabaza. La ofrece hacia el chico sin pensarlo en lo absoluto y este solo abre los ojos sorprendidos—. ¿Me vas a...? 

—Compruebalo—gruñe bajo. Aparentemente, no necesita decir nada más. 

El chico deja que sus ojos se llenen con magia de color naranja como el atardacer, antes de pasar energía a sus manos y extenderlas hacia la calabaza. Las raíces que se han enredado en la muñeca de Derek de nuevo, se aprietan. 

Trata de transmitirle tranquilidad mientras el chico solo acaricia con luz brillante a la calabaza. Como Derek espero, apenas siente que se llena de cálides donde el chico toca antes de que se evapore tan rápido como llego. Nada pasa en lo absoluto, y después de unos segundos, al parecer el chico se rinde y retira las manos por completo.

Hay una mueca, y Derek está esperando cualquier comentario acerca de como debería de haber funcionado cuando el chico solo dice—. Extrañas calabazas las que cosechas. 

Hay un sonido, que sale de su boca sin su permiso y es parecido a una risa entre dientes. El chico abre los ojos impresionado en su dirección y Derek solo niega con la cabeza. 

—No tienes ni idea. 

No. Realmente, no la tiene. 

\----------

Escuchar a Derek reír es un shock para Stiles. Saber que las calabazas son inmunes a su magia d_e _chispa, también lo es. 

Stiles levanta las hojas y retira la maleza al otro lado del huerto mientras Derek solo corta las hojas más largas en las calabazas. Es en ese momento cuando Derek pregunta:—¿Cómo fue que encontraste la casa? 

—¿Perdón?—Stiles alza las cejas sorprendido, y el hombre inclina la cabeza con el ceño fruncido que al parecer es parte de él. 

—La casa. ¿Cómo la encontraste?

—Oh... pues, encontre tu hechizo—está mucho más nervioso por decirlo de lo que esperaba—. No fue algo difícil atravesarlo, digo, me sorprende que nadie más haya encontrado tu casa antes. Aunque supongo que tienes que saber lo que estás buscando para encontrarlo... 

—¿Eres una bruja? 

—No en el sentido abstracto de la palabra—Stiles hace una mueca—. Pero tengo magia, si eso es lo que preguntas. 

—Sé que tienes magia—Derek gruñe—. Te estoy preguntando si eres una bruja. 

Suelta un carraspeo sin querer—. Las brujas solo son mujeres, eh, en todo caso sería un hechicero. ¡Pero no lo soy!—dice alzando una de sus manos ante la mirada molesta de Derek—. Soy una chispa... mi mamá era una bruja, y bueno, mi papá es un espectro, y nací yo _yay—_hay manos de jazz cuando lo dice, pero el hombre apenas alza una ceja. Stiles carraspea de nuevo—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? 

—Yo cuido las calabazas—Derek clava la pala en el suelo y la levanta lo suficiente para cubrir la raíz de una calabaza que estaba al aire—. No sé muy bien quienes son mis padres. 

—¿Cómo?—Stiles abre los ojos—. ¿Nunca te lo dijeron? 

Derek frunce el ceño. 

—Solo... no lo sé. 

—Pero todos saben quienes son sus padres. ¡Es parte de lo que soy! 

—Pues yo no sé que soy—es un gruñido lo que escucha, fuerte y de ultratumba que coloca todos sus cabellos de punta. Stiles se encoge de hombros ante los ojos rojos de Derek—. Sólo sé que tengo que cuidar de las calabazas y puedo asustar.

—Te creo totalmente... 

—Deberías—Derek sonríe con colmillos afilados.

En eso, un maullido interrumpe el viento espectral. 

No tiene que pensar mucho en qué es, porque lo sabe, y sonríe sin darse cuenta antes de comenzar a silbar ante la mirada consternada de . Como esperaba, Roscoe aparece volando desde el cementerio, alas de murciélago largas y negras como la noche y el pelaje azul como papá pitufo yendo directamente a su dirección. 

El gato demonio llega hasta posarse en su hombro como un loro y maulla sonoramente, antes de acariciar a Stiles con su cabeza justo donde tiene un lunar en su mejilla. 

—Qué. Es. Eso—Derek sisea en su dirección. Stiles apenas alza la vista hacia Roscoe.

—¿Hablas de mi nena?

—De la bestia que tienes en el hombro.

Roscoe maulla ofendida y Stiles frunce el ceño—. ¡Oye! Ella no es una bestia, es una cosita preciosa que fue entregada a mi persona por los mismísimos infiernos. ¿Quien es una demonio bonita?—no puede evitar preguntar hacia la gatita con tono de voz agudo, siendo recompensado por un maullido alto y sonoro—. ¡Tu lo eres, bebé!

Derek observa todo con el ceño fruncido y la pala entre sus manos. Nunca antes había visto una cosa como esa. Un gato azul... Quien lo diría. Pero Stiles parece estar muy cómodo con el mínino sobre su hombro postrado como loro, y solo se dispone a seguir trabajando en la tierra cuando se asegura que Roscoe no se vaya a caer.

Con una mirada de sospecha hacia el demonio, Derek sigue en lo suyo, sus oídos puestos en el leve latido suave como susurro de la criatura, y en la canción que Stiles tararea.

—_Niños, niñas y los demás, vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar—_la chispa canta entre dientes, y Derek está tentado a hacerlo callar, a no ser porque el ruido no le molesta en lo absoluto.

Se siente bien, menos solo, menos vacío, y supone que es porque Stiles es un recordatorio viviente de que no está solo en su campo. No sabe si esa compañía durará, pero está dispuesto a tomarla el tiempo que sea necesario.

Después de unas horas, el campo se ve bastante decente. Stiles suelta un suspiro y retira el sudor de su frente. Roscoe, quien había volado hacia la cerca hace una hora, abre uno de sus amarillos ojos para examinar a su dueño antes de soltar un bostezo.

—Creo que hemos terminado—Stiles sonríe hacia Derek, quien simplemente parpadea para nada impresionado—. Y, si puedo decirlo, creo que quedó bastante decente.

Tiene razón, en cierta parte. La tierra está libre de hojas, todas las calabazas perfectamente enterradas, y los animales que habían aparecido entre las raíces fueron expulsados del huerto. Stiles no es un experto, solo ha plantado tomate después de todo, pero sabe lo suficiente para decir que el huerto está a salvo de momento.

—Puedes irte si quieres—Derek dice con el celo fruncido.

—¿Listo?—Stiles parpadea—. ¿Hemos terminado?

—Hoy sí.

—¿Cuando volveremos al huerto?

—Mañana.

—Amigo—Stiles gime—, debes estar bromeando. El huerto quedo tan limpio que puede durar una semana sin limpieza.

Derek alza una ceja—. Mis calabazas no solo necesitan limpieza.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?

—Necesitan ser fertilizadas, regadas y cuidadas.

—¿Y por qué no lo hacemos ahora?

Derek gruñe. Literalmente, con ojos rojos y colmillos asomándose.

—No deben ser alimentadas todos los días.

Stiles alza las manos en rendición.

—Esta bien, está bien. Tu eres el experto—clava su pala en la tierra y se sacude las manos oscuras debido a la suciedad. Silba dos veces y Roscoe de manera obediente se estira en la cerca, antes de saltar hacia Stiles—. ¿Eso es todo entonces? Tengo cosas que hacer en casa...

—¿Qué cosas?—Derek pregunta de manera seca, dos cejas alzadas en su dirección, y por un momento Stiles está tentado a decirle que no es de su incumbencia cuando recuerda que, de hecho, podría venirle bien una ayuda.

—Mi padre vendrá a cenar a casa esta noche, quería hacerle algo especial—Stiles explica antes de pensar en algo. Una idea loca, pero que tal vez funcione—. De casualidad, ¿sabes cocinar?

Derek hace una mueca profunda y frunce el ceño. No es que no sepa cocinar, en el sentido completo de la palabra, solo no sabe hacer que nada tenga sabor más allá de cualquier cosa que lleve calabaza. Es algo de lo que Erica e Isaac se han burlado bastante, alegando que al ser el rey de Halloween solo hace cosas que tengan que ver con esa festividad. 

No es como que pueda hacer nada al respecto cuando comienzan a burlarse porque, bueno, Derek mismo cree que se debe a su poder como rey.

Stiles ve la indecisión de Derek y chasquea la lengua.

—No tienes porque...

—Se hacer tarta—le interrumpe. Stiles parpadea sorprendido.

—¿Horneas?—es una pregunta tonta, pero está tan consternado que de todos modos la hace. Derek apenas asiente con la cabeza en su dirección—. Así que no solo sabes cocinar, sino que haces postres.

—Solo tarta, en realidad—las cejas siguen fruncidas aunque hay menos tensión en sus hombros—. Cualquier otra cosa, probablemente se queme. 

—La tarta funcionará—Stiles sonríe—. Podemos comprar manzanas en el mercado y...

—Tarta de calabaza.

Oh.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que tienes un serio problema con las calabazas, amigo—Stiles inclina la cabeza—. Derek, el agricultor y repostero de medio tiempo. Suena a algo increíble si agregamos tu foto y personalidad. Creo que nadie creería eso si lo colocas en tu CV. 

—¿De qué hablas?—El susodicho frunce el celo y parpadea sus ojos en rojo.

—De nada, de nada—Stiles hace un ademán como si le restara importancia—. Ahora Andando, quiero llegar rápido al mercado. Antes que el cielo se nuble, al menos.

Stiles y Derek alzan la cabeza para observar el sol levemente opaco de Halloween, y aunque no está cubierto por nubes, nunca se sabe cuándo el clima pueda cambiar.

—¿No te gusta el clima nublado?—Derek pregunta sin contenerse, mientras dejan las palas al lado de la puerta del huerto. Stiles resopla y sale rumbo al cementerio. Detrás de él, Derek deja el candado puesto y toca una piedra que activa la barrera mágica en el huerto. Ahora sabrá si algo llega a entrar.

—El sol es lo único que aleja a los vampiros.

Derek frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada, y Roscoe quien había estado todo el tiempo en el hombro de Stiles, apenas le dirige una mirada desinteresada antes de emprender el vuelo de nuevo.

—Tu bestia se fue.

—Gato, Derek. Es un gato—Stiles rueda los ojos—. Y ella no solo se va. Debió haber visto algo.

Caminan en silencio rumbo al pueblo por el sendero de piedra, ignorando las miradas que los habitantes les dan de tanto en tanto. Derek al menos, lucha con todos sus sentidos para evitar gruñir a quien sea que les dedique más de tres segundos, pensando que Stiles probablemente no aprecie tener la misma reputación que él tiene.

Sea como sea, Stiles parece no notar nada en lo absoluto, y solo camina con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, con una mirada que aparenta ser confiada a lo largo de toda la calle principal de Halloween Town.

Derek no adora venir al pueblo. Mucho ruido, muchas personas alrededor, muchos olores diferentes y miradas molestas. Nunca viene a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, y está comenzando a preguntarse porque decidió venir cuando Stiles se detiene apuntando algo a lo lejos.

—Oh, amigo—el chico dice, sonriendo enormemente—. Ahí venden el mejor chocolate que he comido, y creeme que he probado todos los chocolates de Halloween Town y del mundo humano.

Derek inclina la cabeza y sigue al chico hacia el local, un pequeño puesto al lado de la fuente. El vendedor, un zombie que huele a muerte y a azúcar (cosa que le hace arrugar la nariz sin que pueda evitarlo), le tiende una bolsa a Stiles con lentitud. El chico simplemente la toma, dice gracias y entrega algo brillante en la mano del zombie que Derek supone, debe ser un instrumento de trueque.

El vendedor se quita la gorra y parte de su cabellera con un sonido viscoso. Les sonríe con los dientes podridos con algo que espera sea amabilidad, pero no puede reconocerlo exactamente. Derek quiere irse corriendo de ahí. Aún más si tiene en cuenta la presencia de una vieja bruja al otro lado de la plaza que los observa como si hubieran matado perritos. 

Stiles se mete el chocolate a la boca y hace un sonido de placer.

—Tienes que probar esto.

Está tentado a decir que no le gusta el chocolate cuando el olor golpea de lleno a su nariz. Es dulce, rico, y amargo en ciertas partes. Derek termina asintiendo hacia el dulce que Stiles le ofrece y se inclina para morder lo directamente de la mano del chico.

El sabor estalla en su boca casi de inmediato, dulce y caliente en la punta de su lengua, es placentero a un punto en el que no tenía ni idea y por unos segundos quiere sonreír. Es delicioso.

Stiles tose fuertemente en ese momento, y cuando Derek alza la mirada, las pálidas mejillas del chico brillan en un rojo tan vivo como sus propios ojos.

—¿Estás enfermo?—pregunta con la cabeza inclinada, y Stiles alza la mano para quitarle importancia con los ojos abiertos en algo que reconoce muy bien.

Miedo.

—¡NO! No, no, no, solo...—miedo y nerviosismo. Derek lo saborea del aire directamente con ojos entrecerrados—. Solo... Sigamos, ¿Si?

No quiere indagar en el tema, si es honesto, así que solo asiente con la cabeza y sigue al chico por la plaza hacia el mercado.

Derek sabe que es el miedo, sabe que es la ansiedad y la desesperación. Los conoce de primera mano en los ojos de alguien más. Son las emociones que normalmente acompañan a todo ser que le mira en su verdadera forma, los sentimientos que Derek transmite a los demás cuando se internan demasiado en sus bosques o su territorio, y cree que es precisamente eso lo que Deucalion vio en él para cederle el título en primer lugar.

No sabe si es bueno ver esa mirada en el chico, si es honesto.

Derek acompaña como una sombra callada durante todas las compras. Mandando miradas fulminantes de tanto en tanto a las personas que cotillean respecto a su presencia en el pueblo, sigue al chico que parece bailar de puesto en puesto con nerviosismo e hiperactividad. Derek termina cargando dos bolsas para cuando por fin Stiles informa que han terminado. 

—Listo—el chico asiente con la cabeza, satisfecho de su compra—. Ahora, ¿qué necesitas para tu tarta?

Derek parpadea—. Uhm... ¿Calabaza?

Por un momento, observa cómo el chico sube las cejas de manera incredula. 

—No creo que puedas hacer una tarta con solo una calabaza—Stiles dice de manera lenta, como si quisiera hacerle entender algo a un niño pequeño, pero Derek solo inclina la cabeza. 

—¿No?

Suelta un resoplido y sonríe de lado. Derek le observa casi sorprendido. Por un momento, Stiles piensa que realmente este chico es demasiado... adorable para su propio bien, todo ojos grandes de color verde y dientes de conejo cuando no son colmillos afilados. Eso en Halloween lo convierte en una presa fácil para los espectros que desean ganar el concurso anual de sustos, o bien en un obstaculo que cualquiera desea aplastar para demostrar superioridad a la hora de ser un habitante modelo. Casi como Scott. 

Posteriormente recuerda ojos carmesí y amenazas entre gruñidos y decide que Derek puede ser lindo, pero definitivamente puede cuidarse solo.

—La repostería siempre ha sido un fracaso para mí—Stiles se encoge de hombros—. Tu eres el experto aquí, y si dices solo necesitar una calabaza... 

Hay un leve brillo en los ojos de Derek y Stiles sonríe tímidamente en respuesta. Al parecer, convivir con el hombre de las calabazas es mucho más fácil de lo que había previsto, y casi puede sentir la nueva amistad que sin duda tendrán ambos para este punto. Había sido un impulso el que lo había llevado a invitarlo con su padre, pero agradece a su chispa por no equivocarse al respecto porque, justo ahora, no parece una buena idea. 

Stiles a lo lejos escucha que alguien lo llama. Derek alza la vista y sus ojos parpadean en carmesí unos imperceptibles segundos antes de encontrar quién grita el nombre de Stiles por toda la plaza. 

Scott aparece trotando hacia ellos aún con humo saliendo de su cabello. Los cuernos se enroscan entre sus rizos chocolates y su cola se menea de un lado a otro cuando llega hasta ellos jadeando. 

—¿Qué pasa?—Scott pregunta entre jadeos, sus manos sobre las rodillas y los cabellos en la frente. Stiles apenas se muestra sorprendido de que su amigo ignore totalmente la presencia de Derek como una sombra a su espalda—. No te vimos en toda la mañana, pensamos que habías tenido problemas con Jackson... 

Stiles se encoge de hombros y Scott frunce el ceño.

—¿Jackson...?

—No lo he visto en todo el día—Stiles interrumpe con una sonrisa, antes de alzar las bolsas llenas de ingredientes—. Estaba comprando algunas cosas para la cena de papá. 

—¿Durante toda la mañana?—Scott pregunta incrédulo. Justo en ese momento, repara en la presencia oscura como la muerte misma al lado de su mejor amigo y abre los ojos sorprendido—. Uhm, ¿Stiles?

—¿Sí, Scotty? 

—A tu lado tienes un... 

—Oh—Stiles le interrumpe, sonriendo. Da un paso a la izquierda para dejar ver a Derek mejor, y alza una mano en su dirección a modo de presentación—. Él es Derek Hale. Se encarga del campo de calabazas al lado del cementerio. Ayer eh, tuve un pequeño problema con una de sus calabazas, y bueno, ya sabes como es el ser una persona moral y ética. Me ofrecí a ayudarle con su cultivo este año. 

Scott se tensa, una mirada nerviosa bailando entre Stiles y Derek—. ¿Hale?, ¿Cómo en el huerto de calabazas?

Stiles asiente con la cabeza—. Derek se encarga del campo de calabazas al lado del cementerio. Ayer eh, tuve un pequeño problema con una de sus calabazas, y bueno, ya sabes cómo es el ser una persona moral y ética. Me ofrecí a ayudarle con su cultivo este año. 

Scott se desinfla—. Stiles... 

—Todo está bien, Scotty—hace un ademán restándole importancia—. Derek en realidad es un buen sujeto, ¿no es así, _big guy_?

Golpea su hombro con el de Derek, quien apenas le dirige una mirada de reojo antes de gruñir. Stiles se aleja solo un paso con una sonrisa nerviosa. Scott frunce el ceño ante esto, no muy convencido. 

—No lo sé, Stiles...—el demonio murmura, ojos entrecerrados. 

—Vamos—la chispa chasquea la lengua—. ¿Cuándo te he dado razones para desconfiar de mi juicio? 

Scott por unos minutos permanece en silencio, y Stiles, siendo como son las cosas, comienza a mirar alrededor. Si no se equivoca, ahora es mediodía, y tiene que empezar a cocinar si quiere terminar a tiempo para el turno de su padre. 

—Scott, Scotty, mi hermano. Quisiera quedarme a conversar más—Stiles toma con fuerza las bolsas sobre sus manos y da unos pasos en dirección a la salida de la plaza—, pero el tiempo vuela y ya sabes lo que dicen. 

—Stiles...—Scott llama, pero el susodicho apenas hace ademan de detenerse. 

—¡Nos vemos luego Scott!—exclama en su lugar, caminando más rápido. 

Derek observa la retirada de Stiles con una ceja alzada, antes de regresar su mirada al demonio de cabellos oscuros y ojos chocolates, quien aparentemente sigue procesando la huída estrategica que la chispa acaba a de ejecutar. El demonio dirige su mirada a Derek y abre la boca para decir algo, probablemente una queja que no quiere oír por nada en el mundo, y en un acto de defensa, Derek coloca sus ojos en color carmesí y sonríe. Su sonrisa es todo dientes, Scott traga saliva de una manera audible para él, antes de que Derek comience a seguir a Stiles hacia la salida. 

No es por nada personal, piensa cuando se aleja del demonio, solo no quiere conversar con nadie a menos que sea necesario. No es precisamente la persona más sociable de Halloween, y definitivamente no está para ser una presencia pública, por más Rey Calabaza que sea. 

—Eso estuvo cerca—Stiles dice una vez que Derek lo ha alcanzado—. Si Scott hubiera sabido que haríamos tarta, _ufff_, creeme que no hubieramos podido deshacernos de él. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que todos conocen que el campo de calabazas es tuyo? 

Derek hace una mueca, antes de encogerse de hombros. 

—¿Leyendas?

Stiles aprieta los labios antes de suspirar—. Suena creíble. Lydia me dijo que las leyendas no son precisamente falsas ayer, aunque la mayoría deberían de serlo. 

—¿Cómo cuales?—Derek pregunta, y reajusta el agarre sobre las bolsas de comestibles. Stiles a su lado apenas suelta una sonrisa cuando salta un charco de lo que parece ser agua negra. 

—El hombre del saco, los hombres lobo, jinetes sin cabeza, el Rey Calabaza...—Derek trata de no tensarse con ese último, pero al parecer Stiles ni siquiera ha notado el cambio en su comportamiento—. Hay muchas leyendas en el mundo mortal que aquí son reales.

—¿El Rey Calabaza es una leyenda?—no puede detener su pregunta. Observa como Stiles resopla a su lado con curiosidad. 

—Lo es, aunque no lo creas. Para los humanos la mayoría de nosotros somos simples cuentos que contarle a los niños que se portan mal, ¿sabes? como, "si no te comes las verduras, tendrás Gremlins en tu cama". 

Derek guarda silencio unos segundos, observando como un gato camina de manera silenciosa al lado de la calle e ingresa a un callejón.

—¿Qué dicen de él?—pregunta en un murmuro, suficiente para que Stiles le mire con las cejas alzadas. 

—Uhm, bueno. Todos creen que en realidad sí es un Rey Calabaza. Como con una cabeza de calabaza y todo. Creen lo mismo que nosotros, básicamente, es la personalidad de Halloween misma y lleva una linterna. Pero él engaño al diablo en la leyenda original, convirtiendose en inmortal y en un alma que vaga sin descanso—Stiles hace una mueca parecida a una sonrisa—. Es algo tonto que piensen que nunca muere, dado que nosotros cambiamos de Rey cada tanto tiempo. Pero en teoría solo es eso. 

Derek mira las bolsas que carga Stiles sin saber qué más hacer o decir. Pensó que las leyendas mortales le darían un propósito, pero solo obtuvo lo que ya sabía de antemano. Así que guarda silencio y sigue al chico por la calle de piedra hasta unas cuantas casas, todas negras y oscuras a excepción de una de colores rojos y brillantes. Por un segundo está tentado a preguntar quién vive ahí, pero toda duda desaparece cuando Stiles se dirige directamente hacia allá. 

La casa de Stiles huele a él, pero también a desuso y a polvo. A ozono en su mayoría, y no tiene que preguntarse porque dado que apenas entran y Stiles manda todos los ingredientes volando a la cocina con magia. Derek se queda en la sala, observando cómo el chico con una naturalidad impresionante hace que sus ojos brillen naranja y la casa torna vida con sus movimientos graciosos. 

Las luces se encienden, la hoguera llamea sin causar calor, los muebles se acomodan por sí solos y Stiles sonríe cuando sus manos dejan de moverse como si estuviera satisfecho. Derek parpadea en su dirección mientras él se deshace de su chaqueta negra y su sudadera roja, antes de girarse con una sonrisa. 

—Bien. Entonces, ¿hornearemos una tarta? 

\----------

—¡No puedes!—Stiles exclama como por tercera vez. Su cabello para este punto está lleno de harina, al igual que sus ropas. 

Uno de los pocas cosas que le provoca consuelo, es que Derek no está en mejores condiciones. El cabello blanco de tanta harina, dos manchas sobre su rastrojo y sin duda alguna, esa cosa viscosa en su camiseta es mucho peor que cualquier cosa que Stiles pueda tener sobre la ropa. 

Sea como sea, el chico frente a él gruñe de manera profunda y parpadea sus ojos en rojo. Stiles apenas tiene tiempo de alzar las manos en rendición cuando la mano de Derek golpea levemente la mesa. 

—¡Te estoy diciendo que sí!

—No—Stiles chasquea la lengua después de despejarse del miedo inicial—. No puedes solo meter la calabaza entera al horno, Derek. ¡Dijiste que sabías hacer tarta!

Derek gruñe, de nuevo, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. Por un momento Stiles alza las cejas con incredulidad cuando el hombre solo resopla y cruza los brazos, con una ceja alzada de cierta manera que Stiles literalmente escucha _idiota. _

_—_Hazlo tu entonces. 

—Amigo, te traje para que cocinaras. 

—No me estás dejando cocinar—Derek rueda los ojos—. Así que, hazlo tu—reafirmando lo que dice, Stiles observa como Derek solo se sienta frente a la barra de la cocina y toma una de las papas que habían hervido antes, viéndola con curiosidad antes de darle una mordida. 

Stiles suelta un suspiro. 

—Eres increíble. 

—Me lo dicen a menudo—Derek frunce el ceño y su mirada se pierde en algo detrás de Stiles. 

—¿Qué...?—pregunta, pero es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de entrada, el tintineo de las llaves y pasos que se acercan cada vez más a la cocina. Stiles traga saliva sin pensar y recibe una mirada curiosa de Derek desde la barra—. Oh no...

—¡Stiles!—la voz de su padre rompe silencio en el umbral de la cocina y el susodicho levanta la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa. El Sheriff observa la cocina con sorpresa, aún más a la figura oscura de Derek en medio de todo el desastre descomunal de la batalla campal que fue haber cocinado. 

—¡Hey, papá!—Stiles saluda y alza la mano que sostiene la espatula. 

Su padre, sin embargo, solo frunce el ceño. 

La cocina es un desastre, realmente, llena de harina, hoyas con salsas y platos sucios. Stiles se siente avergonzado, porque nada ha salido como ha querido, pero entonces Derek se coloca de píe erguido en toda su altura y, diablos, ¿por qué es tan alto? Stiles no se considera una persona bajita, y aún así, este chico le saca por lo menos cinco centimetros. No es mucho en realidad, pero para ojos críticos es significativo. 

—Sheriff—la voz de Derek es profunda y sus hombros son tensos. Por un segundo Stiles teme que use sus ojos rojos con su padre, teme porque no sabe exactamente que clase de criatura tiene los ojos del color de la sangre, pero en lugar de eso, el hombre solo asiente con la cabeza. 

Su padre carraspea, parpadeando y manteniendo de nuevo la compostura—. El señor Hale, supongo. 

—Derek está bien—hay una leve mueca en una de sus comisuras cuando lo dice—. No sabía que Stiles era su hijo. De haber sabido no hubiera entrado a su casa—Por un momento, la chispa quiere darse con la mano en la frente porque, bueno, eso sonó mal, pero Derek no parece perturbarse ante la mirada incrédula de su padre—. Debería de irme... 

—Hijo—su padre suelta en un suspiro—, creo que es más que obvio que hay bastante comida para los tres. Si quieres quedarte, eres más que recibido. Sé que trabajar con Stiles no es precisamente algo placentero... 

—¡Oye!—el chico exclama de manera indignada—. Soy tu hijo, gracias por recordarlo. 

—Precisamente por eso lo digo—El sheriff sonríe de manera cansada, y Stiles entiende que realmente debe de estarlo. Cansado, mucho considerando que ha trabajado dos turnos este día. 

Stiles hace una mueca—. Si quieres ir a dormir... 

—No digas tonterias, hijo—su padre bufa y hace un ademán antes de dejar la insignia de araña sobre la barra y sentarse en una de las sillas altas—. Nunca estoy muy cansado para la comida. 

—¿Ni siquiera para la ensalada de col? 

—Pensandolo bien, una pequeña siesta no estaría mal—el sheriff lo dice haciendo una mueca. Stiles suela una leve risa y se sorprende cuando un sonido entre dientes se escucha a coro. 

Es Derek, quien sonríe levemente como si no fuera consciente de eso, antes de girarse y tomar la gran calabaza de color naranja que aún descansa sobre la charola para tarta. Stiles sonríe, evaluando lo peor que podría pasar si la calabaza es ingresada en el horno. 

—Oye, _dad. _Derek sabe cocinar tarta de calabaza. 

El sheriff abre los ojos y parpadea en dirección a Hale, que está más tenso que la madera de un ataúd. 

Stiles supone que después de todo, sí están teniendo postre. 

\----------

El que Derek no inicie tema de conversación durante la velada, para Stiles, no es realmente una sorpresa; puede que conozca al hombre desde ayer, pero puede ver que no es un gran conversador a simple vista. El que responda todas y cada una de las preguntas que su padre hace, por otra parte, es algo que Stiles realmente no esperaba. 

Incluso Scott no respondió algunas cosas durante el interrogatorio que su padre le hizo el año pasado, cuando su padre sospechaba que las cosas en su amistad no eran precisamente _amistosas. _Pero Derek parece imperturbable durante todas y cada una de las preguntas de una manera que provocaría celos en cualquiera. 

—¿Cómo conociste a mi hijo?

—Entró en mi campo y perdió uno de sus zapatos—Derek responde mientras corta el pollo en un trozo pequeño, con movimientos casi practicados y tensos—. Se lo devolví y se ofreció a ayudarme con el huerto. 

—¿Cómo va el huerto este año?—su padre muestra verdadera curiosidad al respecto. 

—Va bien—Derek se relaja un poco—. Aunque he tenido problemas con algunos duendes. Erica mató a dos la semana pasada, pero creemos que hay más alrededor—el hombre toma un trago de su bebida ante los ojos sorprendidos de Stiles. 

No es buena idea hablar de asesinatos frente al sheriff del pueblo, y eso cualquiera lo sabe. Cualquiera con sentido común al menos, porque Derek parece pensar que no ha dicho nada malo aún cuándo su padre tiene los puños apretados y una mueca en su rostro. 

Stiles sabe que matar duendecillos no es ni de lejos lo peor que puedes hacer en Halloween, sin embargo, sigue teniendo un peso considerable dependiendo de la persona que observe tal situación. Para el sheriff, debe de ser algo grande. 

—¿Duendes?—su padre pregunta con el ceño fruncido, y Derek asiente con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada, apilando la col en su plato—. No sabía que el bosque tuviera duendes. 

—Encontramos rastros en el cementerio. 

—Debe de ser un lugar húmedo—Stiles suelta sin querer, y ahora la atención está puesta totalmente sobre él. Se lame los labios y comparte una mirada con Derek, quien ha fruncido el ceño en algo que cree es confusión y curiosidad—. Los duendes prefieren los lugares húmedos, probablemente lleno de musgo y hojas, donde puedan hacer sus nidos. Debe de ser oscuro y con mucha humedad, porque los duendes son nocturnos. 

—¿Podrían ser rastros falsos?—Derek pregunta. 

—Sí, claro. Como si los duendes pudieran tanto para hacer algo así—resopla ruidosamente y sonríe. Sonrisa que decae por completo cuando Derek alza las cejas en una muda pregunta—. No, Derek, no pueden. Los duendes no son inteligentes, no podrían hacer eso. 

—Pero tener las huellas dentro del cementerio significa que hay un lugar húmedo dentro. No he visto nada como lo que describes... 

—Probablemente este debajo del cementerio—Stiles dice, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Es posible que esté cerca de una de las tuberías que llega al pueblo. 

—¿Tuberias?

—Sí. En la escuela hicimos un proyecto al respecto el año pasado—por un momento, agradece todas las clases innecesarias que Finstock les ha dado a lo largo de su estadía en la escuela de Halloween—. Hay un lago que abastece a toda Halloween Town y un sistema hidráulico subterráneo. ¿Has escuchado agua corriendo en el cementerio? 

Derek frunce el ceño, su vista perdida por unos segundos como si pensará al respecto, antes de alzar las cejas y darle un pequeño golpe a la mesa, tan leve que apenas suena solo un poco. Stiles sonríe sin querer cuando el hombre asiente con la cabeza. 

—La cripta del cementerio—Derek dice —. Isaac mencionó una fuga ahí. 

—Húmedo, oscuro, y alejado de las personas—Stiles asiente con la cabeza—. Suena a un nido de duendes. 

—Entonces no es una trampa—su padre dice, y Stiles piensa que fue un comentario al aire para formar parte de la conversación. 

Sin embargo, Derek asiente con la cabeza en dirección al sheriff, antes de meterse un pedazo de pollo a la boca. La conversación queda zanjada por unos minutos hasta que su padre suelta un suspiro y se levanta de la mesa dejando su plato vacío sobre la misma. 

—Muchas gracias, hijo—dice, y Stiles sonríe con la boca apretada en su dirección. El sheriff regresa la sonrisa casi de inmediato, un poco más leve y con ojos cansados, antes de mirara a Derek y asentir en su dirección—. Derek, espero verte más seguido por aquí. A Stiles le vendría bien tener amigos. 

—¡Tengo amigos!—Stiles exclama de manera indignada. No obstante, Derek ignora de lleno su comentario y simplemente asiente.

—Así espero yo, señor—el hombre dice. Stiles le dirige a su padre una mirada con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿No comerás tarta de calabaza?, Derek se esforzó haciéndola... 

—Podemos comerla mañana—su padre hace una mueca—. Estoy algo cansado. 

—Entiendo, _dad_—Stiles asiente, haciendo una mueca que es un reflejo de la de su padre. 

El sheriff, sin embargo, le dirige una sonrisa pequeña—. Derek nos puede acompañar a comerla mañana. 

—No es necesario—el susodicho responde de inmediato, de una manera rápida que solo provoca que Stiles parpadee en su dirección. Derek, sorprendentemente, enrojece de una manera tan increíble que contrasta con la palidez de su rostro y las profundas ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos. Es un rosa brillante que llega desde su mejilla a sus orejas. Stiles solo quiere darles un apretón—. Yo no, uh... no me gusta el dulce... 

—Oh—El sheriff dice, inclinando la cabeza—. En ese caso, más para nosotros, supongo.

—Aunque puede venir a cenar después del trabajo en el huerto—Stiles se apresura a decir. Ahora es el turno de él de sonrojarse, aparentemente. 

Su padre ni siquiera contesta con palabras a eso, solo se despide con un buenas noches y el asentimiento de su cabeza, antes de subir a su habitación, alegando que está muy cansado. Al parecer ese ha sido todo lo que Derek necesita para dejar de tener tensión en sus hombros y dejar a un lado el plato. 

—Eso fue incomodo—Stiles comenta entre dientes. Escucha claramente el resoplido de Derek y sonríe—. ¿Te acompaño a la puerta?

—¿No tengo que lavar los platos?—Derek frunce el ceño. Stiles quiere decir un comentario jocoso pero se detiene cuando, como un balde de agua fría, percibe el brillo lleno de inocencia y honestidad en los ojos verdes. 

—Yo los lavo—termina diciendo antes de carraspear. Se levanta de la mesa y hace un gesto a la puerta—. ¿Vamos? 

Derek se levanta sin decir palabra, irguiéndose en toda su altura. Stiles lo sigue hacia la estancia con pasos nerviosos y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, sin saber porque sus palmas han comenzado a sudar. Debe de ser porque nunca ha tenido a nadie en casa más que a Scott, sin embargo, no es como que le moleste tener a Derek, e incluso ha encontrado su compañía lo suficientemente agradable para considerarlo un amigo. 

Eso sin contar que practicamente no tuvo una muy buena impresión de él, claro está. 

Al menos le cae mejor que Jackson. 

Acompaña a Derek a la puerta, quien solo se para en el umbral con una postura incómoda e incómoda. Stiles carraspea más ruidosamente de lo que pretendía y le sonríe de manera apretada. 

—Entonces...—comienza, y Derek alza su mirada verde transparente en su dirección. Stiles casi se traga su propia lengua cuando el chico solo parpadea y alza las cejas en una muda pregunta—, ¿nos vemos mañana? 

—No es necesario que me sigas ayudando... 

—¿No quieres que te ayude?

—No es eso—Derek hace una mueca y frunce el ceño como si estuviera molesto—. Solo... no es una obligación. 

—Lo sé—Stiles sonríe de manera despreocupada y se encoge de hombros en lo que, quiere aparentar, es una postura relajada—. Pero no es como que tenga escuela, ya sabes, vispera de Halloween y todo eso. Además, me sirve como distracción. 

—¿Mi campo de calabazas y yo somos una distracción?—podría sonar como una amenaza, pero hay un brillo en los ojos verdes que definitivamente es diversión. Stiles toma eso como una buena señal. 

—Puede...—por un segundo, su respiración se corta, porque Derek sonríe levemente. Está alzando apenas una comisura, pero es suficiente para que Stiles sienta que su corazón lata con fuerza dentro de su pecho y, _oh... esto es nuevo. _

_—_Nos vemos mañana, Stiles. 

Su nombre en los labios de Derek manda directamente enfermedad a su estómago. Se siente como si Stiles hubiera comido miles de gusanos vivos y se estuvieran moviendo dentro de sus paredes, nadando en sus jugos y deslizándose en su intestino. Es una sensación de cosquilleo tan rara que se parece a las nauseas, pero Stiles solo quiere sonreír y asentir, no vomitar. Es extraño. 

¿Qué es esto? se pregunta, observando cómo Derek se interna en la oscuridad del pueblo y desaparece entre las sombras. Stiles no sabe qué es, pero quiere averiguarlo. 

Quiere averiguar todo sobre Derek Hale.   
  



End file.
